


Escape the Night

by T_RexMom



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Escape the Night Season 3 Spoilers, Found Family, OC, Original Character - Freeform, but I put an oc in it, oc canon siblingship?? is that a tag?, spoiler alert: it's wack as hell, there's no oc x canon I swear to god JKSNKGES, this is basically a re-telling of Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_RexMom/pseuds/T_RexMom
Summary: YouTubers that have come together to save a town carnival and everyone in it have to escape the night.Well, what if there was a person who also wanted to escape along with them?(Based on the third season of Escape the Night by Joey Graceffa. Basically a little "what if" with a cliche)(This was originally posting on my Quotev, @iloveprincesspeach, but I decided to move it here as well!)





	1. The Carnival Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning

It was a nice summer evening. The sun was setting, making the sky a color palette of pinks, oranges, yellows, and purple. A nice cool breeze ruffled through the forest trees, the fireflies were starting to fly around, and everything felt peaceful.

Joey and his group of friends were surrounding a small fire to help get to the time era and place they all need to save. Matthew, Rosanna, Safiya, Nikita, JC, Manny, Teala, Colleen, and Roi held hands and stood in a circle around the fire with Joey after they did the right things like the crystals and salt, and the blonde started to do the chant.

"From across the veil of death, I request your presence. So I might make wrong things right. Enter into that I might see the doorway to Everlock."

As the words were said, the fire in between them all started to glow green and one by one, the youtubers were screaming in pain as teal and green smoke went through them. After a couple minutes, the spell was done. The door to the town of Everlock opened.

Joey lead the group to the bridge entrance, as a clown lady popped out of the curtains, scaring everyone.

"Today's your lucky day! Because the carnival's in town!" She said with an evil-y laugh. "We have a strong man, a snake woman, dolls with knives! It's like bloody Christmas every day!"

She laughed more as the group nervously laughed along. 

The clown went to open the curtain. "We will be friends soon! I've got a good feeling about that! Enjoy the ride!"

As she opened the curtain, the town of Everlock was presented in carnival mode. A Ferris Wheel, all sorts of games like ring toss, and buildings like a drug store and a prison. A small town, but still friendly! In the distance, there's a church.

There was also human oddities, but you know, kinda usual for a retro carnival.

The youtubers started to wander around and have fun, some running into some people like Mortimer and Calliope.

Teala was walking with JC when they found a girl, reading a book while sitting on a bench during the carnival.

The mystery girl was pale, lanky and looked around 17 years old. She had a small blushy face with freckles adoring her cheeks, nose, and shoulders. Her hair was brown and reached the middle of the back of her neck. Bangs covered her forehead, and she had a button nose. She wore a white and yellow sundress, a black bomber jacket, some white leggings with yellow flats, daisy yellow nail polish on her fingernails, and a necklace around her neck that had a tiny bird-like skull on the black string.

"Hi! Mind if we sit down?" Teala called to the lady.

She looked up softly and nodded. "Yeah, sure!" She put the book on her lap after bookmarking a page and scooted over so Teala and JC can sit down together without her in the middle.

After the spy and hippie sat down, Teala between the girl and JC, she turned to the mystery girl. "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Christina Adams. You are?"

"I'm Teala, and this is JC." Teala smiled, and JC waved.

Christina waved back. "Nice to meet you both!"

A couple seconds have passed, and Christina went back to reading her book. JC looked confused.

"How come you're reading here and not having fun at the carnival?" JC asked softly.

"O-Oh, I'm kind of an introvert. Plus, my mom wanted me to come out so I thought I'd do something I love." Christina bookmarked her book again and placed it down before turning to the two.

"That's fine! Maybe we can show you to the others!" Teala got up and helped Christina up.

Christina looked awkward but got up anyway with the super spy's help. "A-Are you sure? I don't wanna impose-"

"You can hang out with us! You'll be fine, Christina."

Christina nodded and put her book back into a pocket of her jacket before going with the spy and hippie to the group of youtubers.

"Guys! We made a friend! Her name is Christina." JC smiled and showed Christina off, making her play with her own hands in embarrassment.

There was various "hi"s and acceptance, that Christina decided to stick around.

After a while, as Rosanna and Matthew went onto the ferris wheel and found out that the clowns here are killer and got stuck on the ferris wheel, and after Joey got the first artifact, it was time for the mayor's speech. Everyone, except the detective and the jet setter on the ferris wheel still, gathered around to look up at the mayor.

"Thank you all for coming out to the carnival! It's our lifeblood."

"I think you mean it's sucking our blood!" Calliope, the psychic woman, called out to the mayor.

Manny whispered to Christina. "Is she always like that?"

Christina shook her head. "Not exactly. She mostly talks about the stars and how someone is coming when it's carnival night."

They all stayed silent as the other two ladies started to talk.

"The spell won't last forever, and then you-know-who is coming back!" Calliope called to the mayor.

The mayor sighed before continuing. "I wouldn't listen to her words."

"We're here to help you!" Joey called up.

"Thank you!" said the mayor, "Avoid this woman and her nonsense. She's gypsy trash that lives on the outskirts of town."

"Whoa, hey, that's pretty racist." Christina looked shocked. "What the heck, ma'am?!"

"Never willing to join us. She's not to be trusted." The mayor continued.

"Where did you get that?!" Calliope pointed to the box Joey had.

"I won it-"

"Calliope!-"

"Not today, Janet!" Calliope shushed the woman.

"Janet you better...shut your mouth girl." Manny mumbled softly.

"Do you know what that is?" Calliope looked at Joey.

"A box. A music box." Joey and a couple others surrounded the box.

"It's a toy!" Janet sighed.

"No! That is one of the carnival masters's wicked artifacts!" Calliope looked scared.

"It's a harmless carnival prize!" The mayor sighed.

"Yeah, I got it as a prize." Joey smiled happily.

"Somebody just please open it and put this woman's hysteria to rest." The mayor called out.

"Guys, what should I do? Should I open it?" Joey asked his friends.

There was a couple of them saying yes and no. Some started to argue, when Roi pointed to Calliope. "Joey, look at her!"

Calliope was backed away a few feet from the music box Joey held, her arms out as some sort of protective shield.

"...I'm gonna open it." Joey tried to open it, but was stopped by a lot of no's from his group of pals, but then the savant started to crank the crank on the side.

As the clown popped up, a knife in the head of the Jack of the Box, nothing happened besides a few screams and some laughter.

The mayor laughed a bit. "Nothing happened. Everything is fine."

"We heard screams-" Manny got cut off by Janet.

"Just enjoy the carnival. Honestly, I-" Was her final words until she was picked up and thrown over the balcony and onto a stand in front of the group of youtubers.

Here we go again.


	2. The Clowns Kill Here (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Killer Clown Clan!

"Mom! Mom!" Mortimer ran over to check his mom.

"Oh my god..." Nikita covered her mouth in shock.

Christina backed away, impulsively holding Teala's hand like a scared child. The spy happily took the offer, squeezing the teen's hand softly.

Gunshots were heard, as everyone gasped. Clowns were coming out with weapons and laughing as they started to bludgeon and injure innocent people.

Mortimer and Calliope called the group around and they all started to run. Christina running after them.

Roi, Colleen, and Joey got caught and dragged to the murder RV. The clown who welcomed the group into Everlock, got right into Joey's face.

"The Carnival Master will be released at sunrise and this whole damn town is gonna burn!" She laughed hysterically as she licked Joey's face and left the van after handcuffing the three.

As she came out, she screamed. "Alright, you little shits! Get over here!" And her posse of clowns went to her.

~🎆🎠🎪~

While this went down, Matthew and Rosanna, still in the ferris wheel, tried to think of a plan.

"Throw something to distract them!" Rosanna whisper-yelled. "Throw your horse."

Matthew held onto the plush horse, Blanche, he got from a game of ring toss. "What?"

"Fine, if you won't do it, I will." Rosanna got the plush she got, a purple puppy plush. "Bye, Blueberry." And threw them at the clowns to distract them.

"Oh look, I got a gift!" A muscular clown lady picked up the toy. "It's a puppy!" She looked up at the ferris wheel, saw the two stuck, and started to laugh. "Bring them down! Now!"

The ferris wheel started to go, and the clown waited patiently. As the ride stopped, the two started to get out to face the clown.

When Calliope appeared from behind, and hit the clown. The psychic and the clown started to fight each other, and the detective and the jet setter saw this as an escape and went to run, carrying their plushes and yelling thanks to Calliope.

They ran into a tent, and started to look around. Calliope entered as well, getting hugged by the two.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Meanwhile, in the van, Roi, Colleen, and Joey were finding out the hints for the locks on their handcuffs.

Lock one. October. Soda. Smoke.

Colleen got the numbers 13 and 6 for October and Soda, and smoke is 7.

Roi was the first released, going to help out the other two still locked. 

Lock two. Milk. Life. Delicates.

3 for Milk, 17 for Life, and and 5 for delicates.

Colleen was the second released, and the two went to find the key. They found the box, found the key, and unlocked Joey. They all got up as they tried to find a way out of the RV.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Meanwhile, the rest of the group plus Mortimer and Christina were in the arcade. Mortimer picked up the artifact to look in it.

"My mom wouldn't want me to give up. She always pretended that these artifacts weren't really bad, even though they've been used for years to corrupt the town." Mortimer sighed and placed it down.

"Do you know how to save our friends?" Nikita asked.

"I don't really know, but this is the clown's hangout. Maybe there's something." Mortimer shrugged.

"Oh geez-wait...what's that?" Safiya pointed to a box with the letter RGBY.

They started to search around the room, before Teala found a turned off pinball machine. They tried to find out how to turn it on, until Manny saw a paper that said that scores were erased at the end of the day.

Immediately, the group started to erase all the chalkboards, revealing pieces on each other that couldn't be erased.

Safiya started to look around at the messages, then realized that they spelt something. Tap six times on the glass.

"Guys, we have to tap six times on the glass." Safiya ran over to the turned off pinball machine.

Christina ran over as well, looking at the pinball machine and tapping on it 6 times. It turned on like magic.

Everyone cheered, and then they started to play, Nikita going first.

Each time a letter from the RGBY thing got knocked down, a lock would unlock on the box.

As it got down to getting the R, everyone was having a difficulty. JC sighed and looked at Christina. "Would you like to try?"

"Okay..." Christina nodded and went to play. After 30 seconds, she got the R down and the box was unlocked.

"Wow! That was cool." Teala smiled.

"Thank you, Teala." Christina nodded and ran with everyone to the box.

There was a gear in the box, and a note that said that four parts were needed to make the clowns hopefully disappear.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Meanwhile, Ro and Mat were still in the tent with Calliope. They looked at the ferris wheel newspaper, saw the symbols, and started to find them. Ro smashed a pinata to find a piece, they both ripped apart a pillow with the jester symbol to another piece.

Matthew found a mirror. "I think the pieces go to there!" He ran over and started to put one of the pieces into the missing places, and the lights on the mirror turned on. As the two pieces settled into place, Ro found a trunk and went to open it. Finding the third piece.

Rosanna went to put it in as Matthew continued to search after congratulating her.

After a couple more minutes, Rosanna lifted the lid of the toilet in the middle of the tent, and gagged at the disgusting sight. There was a clue though, so someone had to reach into it.

Calliope looked at the two then to the tent entrance. "I'll keep watch."

"Sure, okay." Matthew sighed.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Meanwhile, in the van, Joey and his small group found a note. Joey read it out loud.

"When the sun rises, my summoning ritual will be complete. And the sacrifices I have made will have been worth it. The corrupted artifacts have given the power I needed to conform the people of this town to vessels worthy of being consumed by the cursed God. I can't wait to see her again."

"Her? Who's her?" Colleen asked. Roi shrugged and Joey shook his head.

"So, the jack in the box is the artifact." Joey sighed.

"So if we collect them, we can stop him." Colleen nodded.

Meanwhile, at the arcade, the group huddled around and tried to find the parts that need replacing.

"Okay so the gear, the key, the turning thing, and the jack guy needs to be replaced." Safiya went to replace the gear.

"I think we need to leave the arcade." Teala said sadly.

"Well, I'll stay here with the gear and evil parts to keep them safe and we don't loose them to the clowns outside." JC nodded.

"I'm also keeping Christina here." Teala nodded, and Christina looked confused.

"Alright, let's go." Nikita took a deep breath.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Meanwhile, with Matt and Ro, they were still deciding on how to get the last clue. Rosanna begrudgingly began to roll up her sleeve with Matt to go together on this crappy task.

They started to reach into the toilet together, searching around in the disgusting waste until pulling out the last wood.

"Bless you, child." Calliope said as the jet setter coughed in disgust.

"Thanks." Matt shrugged and went to put it in, accidentally putting some of the gunk onto the back of Rosanna's jacket.

She started to complain about it a bit as Matthew went to install it and apologizing the whole way.

As the final piece was inserted, a drawer opened in the vanity with a key and a note.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Meanwhile, in the van, Joey grabbed a bat as the disco dancer and the daredevil got ready to escape the van.

As a clown walked in, Joey hit him with a bat and they all ran out into the posse of clowns, getting caught and dragged immediately as the rest of the group from inside the arcade watched from the windows.

Safiya sighed. "We have to save them."

The rest of the youtubers nodded and they all ran out before getting caught one by one by clowns. They didn't get Mortimer or Christina, as the two disappeared.

Matt and Ro got caught as well, and the youtuber gang was back, all tied to a carousel by the clowns.

"We want our box back, you filthy cretin!" The main clown screamed at Joey.

"Well, we don't have it! Who has the box?!" Joey looked around.

"Mortimer and Christina have it!" Nikita yelled back.

"Christina...hm...sounds familiar. Eh, who gives a shit?! We're gonna roll our dice of death, and whoever's number comes up, I gut them!" The main clown lady pointed a knife at the carousel. "I gut them right here in front of your friends! Unless, Luke rolls a twelve!" She laughed. "Then, I let one of you go! Do you feel lucky?!"

The carousel started to spin and they all screamed and pleaded.

One of them was going to die right here, right now...


	3. The Clowns Kill Here (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Killer Clown Clan

The dice was rolled by the clowns as the carousel spun around and around. Everyone on the ride was still screaming, even when the dice was done rolling. The youtubers stopped screaming once the main clown groaned.

"Damn it, a twelve! Luke, get the investigator!" She sighed and stopped the carousel. The clown in question went to release Safiya, dragging her over by the clown group and holding onto her.

Without starting up the carousel again, the clown lady got the dice and held it. "Next time I roll these, you guys won't be lucky at all!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a motorbike coming towards the group. It was Mortimer and Christina! Mortimer parked the motorcycle and got a gun out, shooting the dice out of the clown girl's hand. Meanwhile, Christina got off the motorcycle, picked up a baseball bat that was on the ground, and whacked the clown holding onto Safiya. 

Safiya looked relieved and smiled at Christina. "Thanks."

"No problem." She put a foot onto the clown's chest to keep him down. For what she looked like, Christina seemed to be very strong to keep the clown on the ground.

Safiya ran to the carousel with Mortimer, and Calliope ran up as well after recovering from her fight with the muscular clown lady, to help the youtubers off of the ride and they all ran to the arcade before the clowns can recover from their shock.

After they were all inside the now locked arcade, Joey sighed. "That was crazy..."

"You can say that twice." Rosanna dusted off her jacket a bit.

Mortimer went to a fridge in the room. "Come with me, I know a place you all can hide."

"That's a fridge, we can't-" Nikita started before Mortimer opened the fridge, revealing a secret room.

A bunch of wows and excitement came from the group as they all got into the room, starting to sit in the nice couches in the little lounge area.

Christina placed the bat against the wall, sighing softly before starting with the necklace she wore.

"Okay, so, we need to find parts to replace the evil in the jack in the box." JC looked around the room as Mortimer placed the said artifact onto the coffee table.

"We already have the gear in there." Safiya nodded.

"Rosanna and I found a part in a tent." Matthew pulled out the key they both found.

"Oh, that's one of the pieces we need!" Teala smiled.

Matthew went to replace the old key with the new one, placing the old one on the table next to it.

"Okay, so we need two more pieces. A crank, and a new head for the jack in the box." Nikita nodded.

"We did get a note!" Rosanna pulled it out of her pocket. "It said that the crank would be in a clown disco party, in short."

"Oh god, okay." Roi sighed. Then he looked at the wall and found a map. "Guys!"

They all turned their attention to Roi, then to the map. Joey took it down and placed it onto the coffee table.

Joey smiled. "This is a map of Everlock! This can help us!"

"On the other hand, we need someone or some people to go to that disco." Rosanna took a deep breath.

"Wait! I'm a disco dancer, I can do that!" Colleen smiled.

"I'll go with Colleen." Joey got up with Colleen.

"I'll go as well." JC smiled and got up as well.

"Alright, you three, me, and Calliope will go to the party. You all can stay and rest." Mortimer nodded.

"Alright..." Nikita said softly.

Christina sat down on one of the couches, still playing with her necklace while the group of five walked out.

"So, what's with your necklace? It doesn't really match your sunny outfit." Manny looked at Christina.

"Oh, um, I wear this necklace basically every day. Apparently, when my father left when I was a baby, he left this necklace as a farewell gift." Christina held up the skull part of her jewelry.

"Do you remember your dad at all?" Teala pouted softly.

"No, not at all. And whenever I asked my mom about it, she said that he wasn't important, so I left it alone." Christina nodded.

There was some looks around the room, then Nikita started. "You think your dad is one of the clowns?"

"What? No, ew, I'm pretty sure they'd say something if I was." Christina looked disgusted, but started to laugh a bit anyway.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Meanwhile, with the group of five, they were all disguised as clowns and they drugged a clown to sleep as they started to open a trunk.

They got the number of spots in the party room in each color that coordinated with the box and pretty soon, the box opened after the correct numbers have been put in and they got the crank and a note from the trunk. 

Joey picked them both up and smiled. "Great, let's go!" He threw his clown nose into the trunk and started to run back to the lounge area everyone else was with his group.

~🎆🎠🎪~

As everyone got back, Joey put the crank down onto the table before starting to read the note he also got from the trunk.

Mortimer started to replace the old crank, as Joey read the note, before getting captured by one of the clowns.

Everyone tried to save Mortimer but the clown was too strong.

"Oh shit, okay, we need to save him!" Nikita looked at Joey. "Joey-"

"There's a way...one of us has to risk their life to save him. The note says that a death needs to happen before they can get the last part of the box." Joey looked around.

A dead silence settled among them, as they all looked shocked but looked around to see who would do so.

Joey continued. "But, they'd need a partner to save them. So three of us have to go, but only one will die."

Calliope came behind a counter and started to count some cards. "I have some cards ready to vote for the partners and the risker."

One by one, everyone except Christina voted.

"Christina, you're not voting?" Joey asked.

"No. I feel like if I did, something...bad might happen." Christina looked unsure.

"I didn't vote as well," Calliope got the cards from the voting box. "I'll shuffle them, then pick three."

The air got tense as the psychic shuffled the cards. She finished after a bit and pulled out a card.

"The one risking is..." She showed the card. JC. "The Hippie."

Everyone looked shocked, and JC looked sad.

"The partner saving Mortimer will be..." She showed the second card. Safiya. "The Investigator."

Safiya nodded softly.

"The partner saving JC's life is..." She showed the last card. Matthew. "The Detective."

JC and Matthew shared a look, as Calliope went to the three. "Come with me."

They all got up and went with Calliope, while the rest of the gang was left in the lounge area.

~🎆🎠🎪~

As JC and Mortimer were tied to big wheels in a tent, the games were set out.

First, Safiya and Matthew would have to solve a riddle. Then, they'd have to eat some parts of a classic hot dog (buns, ketchup, and mustard) without a drink. Then, they'd have to catapult a rubber chicken into a basket and finally get the head. Whoever wins, the person would be set free. The loser on the wheel would get gutted.

As the games started, the two went through the riddle easily after a couple minutes and they both immediately started to eat their things. Matthew started to fall behind, while Safiya was killing it, actually starting to drink the ketchup and mustard from the bottles, making the clowns laugh and applaud the investigator.

After a couple minutes, Safiya went on to the last task as Matthew stayed behind, still not done eating.

JC looked defeated as he saw Matthew struggle. "Mat, you can do it!"

"Shut up, bastard!" The clown leader laughed, silencing JC.

After a little bit, and a ton of tries, Safiya finally got the chicken into the bucket and the box holding the jack's new head opened. She grabbed it, and everyone cheered.

"We have a winner!" The leader laughed, as another clown went to let go of Mortimer. The man ran over to Safiya and gave her the jack in the box.

"And better yet, we have a loser!" The leader turned to JC and started to stab JC in the stomach a ton. 

As soon as Safiya replaced the heads, the clowns disappeared in a thick black smoke.

"No!" Mat cried out, seeing JC still dead on the wheel.

Calliope ran over, helping the investigator and the detective back to the others.

~🎆🎠🎪~

When they got back to the lounge, the rest of the group looked sad that JC didn't come back.

"I can't believe this." Colleen sighed.

Meanwhile, Rosanna looked at Christina. "Christina? You okay?"

The rest of the group looked at the brown haired teen. Christina was staring at her hands, her eyes hidden. After a bit, she blinked and looked up at everyone, rubbing her eyes. "Ow."

"You okay?" The spy went over to Christina, placing a hand onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, just...I think I stared too much. My eyes hurt." Christina smiled softly.

"Okay...that's one artifact down...we need to collect some more." Joey picked up the jack in the box, and placed it on one of the shelves on the wall in the lounge.

They all started to talk to each other, to take a small break from the clown chaos, and Christina sat still, fidgeting with her necklace quietly.


	4. Venomous Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snake Woman

After a while, Joey saw the map yet again and looked at the new place that was drawn in. "Was this here before?"

Mat went over and saw the new place on the map. A medicine place. "Nope, wasn't there before."

Christina went have a look and smiled a bit. "That's the medicine making place! They make a ton of things that are like potions. It's magic."

"...Why do I get the feeling that you've been there often?" Teala looked at Christina, squinting a bit.

"Oh, um, I volunteer to work there often. The owner is super nice, and they run the whole shop alone, but they allowed me to help make the medicines or ointments." Christina smiled more.

Joey turned over the map, and saw a note. "Find the serpent eyes."

As the group looked confused, there was a crash and some walking around in the arcade room. Roi got up at the sound.

"I'll get it." Roi ran out to the room, only for a scream and then some grunts started to happen. "Guys! Little help here!"

The rest of the group ran into the arcade, and found Roi holding onto a woman tightly. The lady struggled a ton.

"Tie her up!" Nikita shouted and went to place the lady into a chair while some of the group held her down and someone tied her.

The lady started to writhe, but also seemed in pain.

"Wait...what's that on her neck?" Rosanna asked softly to Joey.

Teala checked the girl's neck. There was fang marks and sickly green veins coming from the bite marks. "Oh, ew, what happened to you?"

"I was at the bar, with my friend...and we beat up this lady because she cheated on my friend's boyfriend...When she came back...oh god, she turned into a monster!" The lady panted heavily.

"Oh my god." Manny looked around. "We need to get her something for this bite, she looks almost dead."

"What did the monster look like, miss?" Mat asked, and before she can answer, the arcade doors swung open.

What came into the arcade was a humanoid figure with no hair or skin at all. Scaled flesh and yellow snake eyes greeted them.

"Oh my god!" Christina screamed.

The snake woman grabbed Christina and bit down on her neck, the teen screaming more. She was thrown onto the floor, and the snake woman went to grab the mystery lady.

Teala and Mat went to help Christina up, as the group made the snake woman back off and run out of the arcade. Roi also got bit during the whole thing, so that's two people down.

"Are you okay, Christina?" Teala helped the teen sit up. 

"I think so...does it look bad?" She looked up, and Teala and Mat backed away from Christina immediately.

Christina's eyes were pitch black for a second, before going back to her normal blue eyes. She started to rub her eyes again.

"Did you also see that?" Mat whispered to Teala.

"Yeah...that was probably a magic side effect of the snake bite, right?" Teala looked at Mat.

"Probably." He shrugged and got Christina off the floor. "You okay?"

"Yeah...ow..." Christina held where she got bit.

"She doesn't have much time, we need to get the antidote now." Mortimer looked scared.

Teala led Christina to the couch.

"Safiya, Ro, Teala. Go with Mat to the medicine place. See if you can find the antidote." Calliope looked around to keep watch.

The small group of four headed to the medical place, and the rest of the group went to explore to find the bar place and the serpent eyes. Calliope stayed with Christina and Roi.

~🎆🎠🎪~

As Rosanna, Safiya, Teala, and Mat made the antidote for the snake venom, the snake woman got into the medical place, and got Teala. Rosanna went to take Teala back to the arcade before running back to the medicine place.

Christina looked sad as Teala sat next to the two bitten victims. "You got hurt too?"

Teala nodded and sat in a chair.

Roi sighed. "This sucks...how many minutes do we have left?"

Mortimer checked the time. "Around two minutes."

Christina looked scared and started to fidget with her necklace again.

After a minute, both groups came back. 

"We have the antidote!" Safiya handed the vial to the group of three bite victims.

"And we found the bar and serpent eyes!" Joey smiled and held out two green gems.

The three started to drink the vial one by one. Teala first, then Roi, then Christina. They all gagged at first, sure, but now they were safe.

After they were done, the whole group started to go to the bar to check it out.

~🎆🎠🎪~

There was a huge Jenga game set up on one of the booths, with a man standing next to it. On another booth, was a huge plastic king cobra snake head. The next artifact.

"Oh, that's the artifact!" Joey smiled and ran to get it, only to get stopped by the man. 

"That's not for free, you know. You'd have to get the gold bar in the game." His head tilted towards the Jenga tower of green blocks on the booth.

"What are the rules?" Safiya asked.

"Each one of you takes a block off the tower. Whoever topples it first, will be taken to the next challenge to cleanse this snake head artifact."

Joey nodded. "And what if someone got the gold bar?"

"They are not to be voted in at all." The man hissed at them.

Joey backed off, but sighed and went to the block tower with Safiya. "Guys, we have to play the game. Whoever knocks over the tower has to go to the next challenge. And whoever gets the gold block would be not voted in at all."

Manny nodded and took the first brick, slowly pulling out the green block.

"For once in your life, pull out." Nikita joked, earning a small laugh from Joey. 

Manny finally got his block and kept it.

After Manny, it was Safiya's turn. After Safiya, Nikita.

So on and so forth until it reached to Roi after Rosanna's turn. Everyone had their block, and Roi was pulling out the last one.

It toppled over, fortunately away from everyone so everyone was safe. Roi was going into the challenge.

"Now, does everyone have their block?" The man from earlier called out once the tower was knocked over.

Everyone except Calliope, Mortimer, and Christina nodded. The three didn't play since they weren't allowed to by the man.

"Be sure to check if there is any gold." Everyone started to check, and Rosanna made a soft "oh!"

Rosanna had gotten the golden block! She wasn't gonna be voted into the challenge!

Everyone seemed to sigh in relief, and the man hands Rosanna the snake head artifact. "There you go, miss."

"Thank you!" Rosanna smiled and went back to the arcade with her friends.

~🎆🎠🎪~

As they all got back into the small hangout the youtubers had, Calliope started to set up the cards.

Rosanna got the gem eyes from Joey after a small "thank you", and put them into the eyes of the snake head.

"It's time to vote." Calliope said softly.

One by one, like before, they all voted besides Roi, Rosanna, and Christina.

"I will now shuffle the cards..." Calliope got the cards and started to shuffle them.

Christina then looked confused for a quick moment before starting to fidget with her necklace again.

Calliope got the card. "The one going against Roi to seek the heart..." She flipped the card. Nikita. "The Troublemaker."

A silence fell over the group. Calliope and Mortimer led Roi and Nikita to the area, Mortimer carrying the snake artifact.

~🎆🎠🎪~

As they went to the arena, Nikita and Roi found the snake woman in the center between two mosaic walls and a system of open troughs with blood and guts.

Nikita gagged and Roi looked disgusted but ready to face the challenge.

After the man and the psychic suited up the two in hazmat suits, without the cap, the two entered the ring.

The instructions was that they'd have to find all the missing pieces of their own mosaic wall that were hidden throughout the gore. Whoever looses gets killed by the snake woman, and whoever wins gets the heart and gets to cleanse the artifact.

As the two entered, they both got to work fast. Roi was in first place for a bit, until he started to get behind. The cold night air mixed with the cold blood and guts were starting to make his hands in the gloves numb as hell.

Nikita caught up and even went beyond Roi's current score in a flash, and pretty soon, she got all her mosaic pieces.

Once the troublemaker put her final piece in, the snake woman woke up as the box containing a heart opened.

Nikita watched in horror as she got the heart, as Roi was starting to get poisoned and eaten alive by the woman.

Nikita ran back to Mortimer and Calliope as Roi screamed in pain behind her, and squeezed the blood from the heart onto the artifact, and the snake woman disappeared, leaving Roi dead on the ground.

The group of three went back to the arcade after giving Roi a second glance.

~🎆🎠🎪~

As the group came back, everyone looked sad but relieved that Nikita won. Nikita held up the heart she still kept and spat at the ground.

"Which one of bitches voted me in, you're next." She threw the heart down and started to change out of her hazmat suit.

Out of one of the arteries of the heart, a note came out. Joey went to it and read it.

"This note says table..." Everyone looked at the coffee table and found a small switch under the table surface, and Manny switched it.

When the switch was flipped, a hidden door in the room opened to reveal a box with a note on top. Mat went to get the box and put it on another table in the room. "What is this?"

Joey looked at the note first. "This is the Lazarus box. If you open it, the thing inside shall help you. To open it, you need two coins with the Society Against Evil logo on them."

"Society Against Evil? Joey, what is going on?!" Colleen begged.

"...I have a story to tell you." Joey went to sit down, as Mat stayed near the box.

Joey started to tell the story. After the first event of these killings happening, in the first dinner party Joey made that went totally wrong, he was possessed by a dark entity. The entity was the Sorceress, who possessed Joey to write letters to some youtuber friends to come to the Victorian Era mansion, and a new killing game started with Joey being one of the survivors. After trying to take the key to get them all back home, the Sorceress attacked Joey and killed him, and the remaining two survivors saved the mansion from the era and left Joey in the casket with the key.

Joey then started to explain that in order to come back to life, he'd have to go to another era under the Society Against Evil that has been trying to destroy these evils for years on end. But, he'd have to kill off some people so that Joey can live.

After his tale, everyone looked shocked. Then, Colleen started.

"So basically, you got us all here just to kill us?!" 

"No! I'd never do that-"

"Well I don't believe you!" Colleen grumbled and started to focus on something else, deciding to focus on Christina.

Christina was staring into a mirror, completely still as if she spaced out. People would to, since there's a ton of death.

The dancer walked over to Christina, looking at her. "Hey, you okay, girl?"

The teen shook her head softly, rubbed her eyes, then looked at Colleen. "What?"

"Oh geez, you were probably really out of it. Is all this death making you upset like everyone else?" Colleen looked concerned.

"Well, yes, but...I don't know how to explain it. It feels like every death that has happened so far to you guys...I space out more and more. What was the last thing I was doing before our conversation?" Christina looked at Colleen.

"You were at this mirror, spaced out. It happens to the best of us, kid." Colleen nodded and led Christina down to the couches.

A new place appeared on the map, as a thud came from outside.


	5. The Man With No Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Man With No Name

As soon as the thud came from outside, the group ran out to see what happened, only to see a dead body sprawled on the dirt ground. Joey ran over to check the body, and found a book on the person. The Savant ran back inside with his group, starting to open it and read it as soon as they were all inside.

"There is a Man With No Name. He was hunted for being a vile creature, when in reality he wasn't, but then got helped by a being to become the creature they all thought he was. There is a statue called the Statue of Era that can reverse the curse, but beware as anyone who touches it is to be infected. Whoever seeks out the statue must collect books by author Allen Quartermainn and match them to the deaths of six people."

Safiya and Mat teamed together to start the search. Everyone else joined after a bit and eventually found six books. Once they found the obituaries, they started to stack the books in order on a shelf.

Once they got the stack done, a secret door in the lounge area opened. On a table in the middle of the secret room, was a statue the size of a soda bottle. There was a note on a plague on the stand holding the statue.

"To cleanse the artifact, you need the four obsidian stones that can be won during a challenge. During this challenge, there would be an extra one to find one of the Lazarus Coins hidden in the Pump station. After the challenges, another would be after where two people would be voted in to retrieve the Blood Gem." Teala reads.

As the group walked out of the secret room, Calliope had a note. "I got instructions for the game. Follow me."

The group followed Calliope, to find the Man with No Name standing next to some boxes. The psychic led them all to a spotlight, and started to read the note.

"So the objective is to collect the missing fingers and place them on the hands in the boxes. The first team that collects all the fingers would get the stones, and the other group is up for voting. People can also try the Pump Station challenge to get the coin." Calliope looked at the group.

"Okay, so we need to divide into two groups." Joey nodded.

"Does anyone have straws? Or do we pick?" Manny asked. "Because I can be a leader."

"Okay, so I guess we pick. Who wants to be the leader of the other group?" Joey asked.

"I can." Teala shrugged.

"Okay, Teala, you get your team mates first since you're the youngest out of us two." Manny nodded.

"I'll pick Matthew, Safiya, Rosanna, Christina, and Mortimer." Teala nodded.

Manny smiled. "Okay, let's go." Manny and his group went to another spotlight before the tall man could reach them.

As the challenge started, Teala's team split. Teala, Mortimer, and Rosanna going to the Pump Station. Matthew, Safiya and Christina were going to find the fingers.

While Mat went to go, he saw Christina staring up at the Man with No Name. "Christina! We don't have much time, pal!"

Christina kept staring at the man, and the monster stared back. The man growled at her, but seemed to wander off once the other group got out of their spotlight.

Christina snapped out of it, looked at Mat and Safiya, then ran to find the fingers. Sometimes they'd dive into the spot light to get rid of the Man with No Name. 

Unfortunately, Manny's group got the fingers first, then got the stones they needed to cleanse the artifact.

Which meant that Teala's group, besides Christina and Mortimer, was going to be voted in.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Once they got back to the arcade, the people in Teala's group started to plead why they shouldn't get voted in. Safiya's and Matthew's were valid reasons, as they are kind of the most important people in this whole dang party!

Teala and Rosanna though...they both felt like they weren't really helping the group. Their pleads were not that convincing.

Eventually, the voting happened, and two cards were picked.

Rosanna and Teala. The Jet Setter and the Super Spy.

Christina looked heartbroken. "No...oh god..." She considered Teala as a best friend ever since the start of this nightmare night.

"Sorry, Christina..." Teala smiled sadly. "Who knows? I might come back."

Christina smiled a bit, but then sat down on the couch.

Mortimer and Calliope were waiting for Teala and Rosanna, and the group of four went out.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Once they got to the Man with No Name's lair, the rules were told simple.

One was to collect red tokens, as the other was to collect yellow tokens. There was 8 tokens in total for each color to spell out the name of the Man with No Name. The first to get the name would get the Blood Gem, and the loser would be strangled and killed by the man.

Rosanna was assigned red and Teala was assigned yellow. Pretty soon, the game was on.

The monster chased them both as they both ran getting the tokens. It was close to a tie, but then Rosanna caught up.

After a couple minutes of running around escaping the man and gathering the tokens, Rosanna had them all. She started to arrange them on the stand she was given, as the monster watched.

Pretty soon, the name spelled out. Rosanna gasped and looked at the tall monster. "Benjamin! Your name is Benjamin!"

The box holding the gem opened, and Rosanna ran to get it. 

However, the monster went to Teala and started to strangle her as Rosanna watched in horror. Once Teala was down, Rosanna started to run, giving the gem to the two waiting for her. 

Benjamin disappeared once the gem got onto the Statue of Era, and the group of three went back to the lounge.

~🎆🎠🎪~

When Rosanna came back with Mortimer and Calliope, there was happy gasps and sweeps of relief throughout the group.

Rosanna proudly said, "I'm a fighter, and I'm gonna stick it out till the end."

Everyone was happy, except for Christina. The teen was looking at one of the card for Teala, seeming to be spacing out yet again after the third death. 

Safiya went to Christina. "Hey...you okay?"

"I'm fine." Christina seemed to snap, but her voice was slightly echo-y.

"Whoa...okay...you're not fine. Did you get sick, pal?"

Christina seemed to shake her head, before looking up at Safiya. "What?" Her soft voice was back to normal.

"Your voice got weird for a second." Safiya pointed out, seeming kinda concerned now.

"Oh, okay. I just...I miss Teala already." Christina smiled a bit, sadly.

Safiya hugged Christina softly, patting her back. "It'll be okay. You can help us more on the next artifact."

Christina nodded and went back to the group with Safiya, after Rosanna placed the artifact onto the shelf just her height.

A new spot on the map appeared, along with a new note.

Will the group be strong enough to fight this new monster?


	6. Strong Like A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strong Man and Veronica

As the new place appeared on the map, a jailhouse, they all decided to go check it out, when they saw a middle aged lady.

"You all want to test your strength?" The lady looked at the group.

"What?" Joey asked, confused.

"You all want to to test your strength? See if you're stronger than the Strong Man?" She repeated.

"Okay...?" Joey was then led by the woman to a tent, and the rest of the group followed. 

There was a big crate that acted like a table, and a chalkboard with some pieces of white chalk.

"The game is arm wrestling. Whoever wins by the end is the strongest of the group." The lady smiled a bit.

Christina, Mortimer, and Calliope stayed out of it and the youtubers started to go one by one with the game of arm wrestling.

There was a couple of shocked moments here and there. When Matthew and Rosanna went to have a go, they were at a stalemate for a minute before Matthew won.

One by one, there was a loser and a winner. After a couple minutes, it was down to Manny and Matthew.

As the two started to arm wrestle, it only took a couple of minutes before Manny won.

"We have a winner!" The lady smiled and wrote down Manny as the winner.

Manny smiled and the group started to congratulate him.

But Christina looked confused.

Calliope looked at Christina. "Christina? Are you okay?"

Some of the group members started to look towards the two, as Christina sighed.

"I had a weird sense of déjà vu...It's probably nothing." Christina smiled a bit.

Calliope nodded, then jumped with everyone when a lady ran in.

The new lady smiled in a deranged way, and it didn't look good since she was also holding a baseball bat. "Who is the one who is stronger than my friend?!"

Everyone started to back away, as a tall police man came in.

His left arm was buff and a huge contrast to the other parts of his body. He seemed very angry as well.

The middle-aged lady from behind slowly backed away more.

The demon armed man went to the board and seemed to growl at there being a winner. He faced everyone in the room.

"The two people who are strongest are going to face me tonight, or face serious consequences!" He started to walk out, saw Christina, hestitated for a bit, then went back outside with his girl pal.

Joey looked scared. "Two strongest...that means..." Joey looked at Matthew and Manny. "You two have to go against each other."

"Oh god." Manny looked scared along with Matthew.

Christina looked sad as her and the group started to walk back to the arcade. As they got back to the lounge area, Rosanna sat down and placed her head in her hands.

Safiya went to comfort Ro as much as she could, as Mortimer went with Manny and Matthew somewhere else.

Christina sat far away from everyone on the couch, clutching onto the couch and staring at the floor.

After a minute of silence, Joey looked at everyone. "I'm sorry that I brought you all here."

"Oh, so now you say it, after like, what? Three people died?" Colleen looked angry.

"I know it was a bad idea, but if I want to come back to life, I have to do this! I don't want to disappear forever or whatever. That's what the society told me."

"Well then maybe you're better off disappearing forever!" Colleen growled.

"Whoa, okay, calm down." Nikita looked at Colleen.

"No! Why are we still here?! Why are we still helping Joey if he brought us here to kill us off?!" Colleen looked at everyone.

"I have to do it if I want to live!" Joey looked angry as well.

"GUYS SHUT UP!"

Everyone in the group turned to Christina, who was standing up and staring at the floor as to calm herself down. She trembled with anger, her hands balled into fists. Slowly but surely, Christina calmed down and looked up at everyone.

"Don't fight...please..." Christina had a begging tone to her voice, as she looked tired.

Calliope looked at Mortimer once he came back, worried.

Christina took a deep breath and sat back down, starting to fidget with her necklace as Matthew and Manny got back in.

The group, besides Christina, started to stifle their laughs as Manny and Matthew came back, wearing gym clothes that reminded everyone so much of gym class clothes. Shorts, a t-shirt, a headband, wristbands, socks, and sneakers.

Matthew sighed in defeat, and Manny looked embarrassed.

Calliope got the two males with Mortimer. "Follow me." 

And away the two strong men went. The rest of the group walked with them to watch the challenge go down.

~🎆🎠🎪~

When they all got outside, the strong demon man was there with his girlfriend. There was a set of small challenges, like pushing tires onto a stick like a weird ring toss, that Manny and Matthew had to face. In a glass box was the fourth artifact. 

Calliope looked at the two contestants. "The rules are simple. You'd have to win these challenges. Whoever wins gets the artifact, and the loser would be killed by the Strong Man. The winner can also go get the Lazarus Coin."

Matthew nodded softly, and Manny stayed silent.

"Good luck, you two." Calliope stepped aside, and the two started to do the challenges.

As both of them did the challenges, both of them slipped up at times but didn't get delayed.

After the challenges, surprisingly they both came to a tie. Both of them have won.

"Wow...never seen this happen before..." Joey looked scared.

"I guess that means a tiebreaker...Arm wrestling." The demon man sighed and went to set it up.

Matthew took a sigh of defeat, as the group who watched looked shocked.

Christina looked especially shocked. "Oh my god..." 

Everyone watched in horror as Matthew and Manny had an arm wrestling competition.

Manny won.

The demon immediately came for Matthew, grabbing the detective by the neck and dragging him as the detective screamed and struggled.

Manny got the artifact, the Lazarus Coin, and ran the hell back inside with the group.

Christina, however, tried to run towards the demon and the detective, only to be held back by Calliope. 

"There's nothing we can do!" Calliope dragged Christina with her back inside as the teen watched in horror as the demon cop threw Matthew onto the ground and started to beat him to death.

Christina seemed to space out as soon as she got inside.

As the artifact was cleansed by the youtubers and put back onto the shelf, Safiya went back to comforting the now crying Rosanna.

Everyone was silent as Manny went to change back into his old clothes away from the group.

Christina snapped out of it, started to look mad, and looked at everyone once Manny came back. "We could've done something!"

"No, we couldn't." Calliope looked sad for Christina.

"We could've! I know we're not as strong as that fricking cop, but we could've saved him!" Christine looked at everyone. "Thanks to no one doing something while that detective was about to die, we lost a good person! One that could've helped you all out of Everlock!"

Manny went to get the Lazarus Coin into one of the slots in the Lazarus box, and sat back down with the group.

Meanwhile, Christina went to a side of the room away from the group and started to sit on the floor, hugging her knees to her chin and placing her head on her knees. She seemed to be trying to calm herself down with deep breaths.

A new place appeared on the map. A dollmaker's shop.


	7. Twin Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twin Dolls

Once the group looked at the map and the message, Nikita went over to the still emotional Christina and knelt down.

"Listen, I know that you are having issues as well. We all are, but we need to calm down and continue on. Besides, we still have everyone else that was important. Like Safiya."

Christina looked up at Nikita as she talked, then nodded softly. With a soft smile, she got up with the help of Nikita. "Thank you, Nikita."

The troublemaker nodded and went to the group with the teen.

Pretty soon, the group was going to the dollmaker's shop.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Once they reached the shop, they saw it as like some sort of torture chamber for dolls.

"Oh, ew." Colleen looked disgusted.

The group started to walk around, with three looking at the huge box in the middle of the room. Joey, Safiya, and Rosanna.

Joey found a note on the plaque and started to read it. "The Night Killer Doll is a doll possessed by a man who has killed five people before his death. Each lock on this box is committed to those same twisted murders."

Suddenly, everyone started to do the doll torture challenges. Drowning, cutting down the middle, and other issues.

One by one, the locks unlocked, and the door to the box opened.

Colleen went to the doll, to find it beheaded with the head next to the chair the puppet's body was sitting on. Without thinking twice, she attached the head to the doll.

"Alright, now we got to figure out how to cleanse it." Manny nodded.

Joey saw a drawer door open, and went over to it. He saw a note, and he picked it up and read it.

"To cleanse the doll of its sins, you would need to sacrifice someone into the Maiden of Madness and their blood would cleanse it."

As the group looked around at each other silently, Joey found another note under the chair the Night Killer was on.

"Beware of dolls."

"Oh shit, now we got to run from dolls?" Manny looked scared.

"I guess...but hopefully we can find the Maiden in time."

Slowly, the group decided to go and leave the store. 

Just outside, a couple feet away from the youtubers and Everlock citizens, were two twin dolls the size of little kids and they looked Raggedy Ann and Andy like.

"Oh no, hell no." Nikita looked scared.

The dolls started to go towards them, knives in hands. What started as a walk, now turned into a mad dash.

The group split. Some went back inside the dollmakers shop, and the other ran back to the arcade. Unfortunately, Christina tripped and fell onto the ground, groaning in pain.

"Christina!" Rosanna, who was in the dollmaker shop with Joey and Safiya, looked worried.

Joey locked the doors closed and started to watch from the window.

The dolls came to Christina, who was laying on the ground in defeat.

Then, something strange happened. The dolls didn't seem to try and kill the teen

Instead, the twins helped her up and took her hands, running towards the police station with Christina in tow.

"What the hell?" Joey looked confused.

"What? Is she dead?" Safiya looked out the window as well.

"No, they took her somewhere..." Joey shook his head then heard a drawer pop open.

Rosanna went over to it and read it. "Measure the blood into four cups, and a challenge would be revealed to you."

There was some jars, and a big jar of blood. The three started to measure the cups, but couldn't really get it down.

Joey looked around, found a gross looking jar, then went over. He cringed at the gross contents, and dumped it onto the floor gently. Full of blood and wet doll hair.

Rosanna gagged a bit, and Safiya looked away.

Joey looked at the measuring on the side of the now empty jar. "Wait, this holds two cups! We can get the blood inside and pour twice."

"Oh! That's a good idea!" Safiya smiled and the three went back to the blood.

After the cups have been poured by Rosanna, a box opened and Joey went to it. He got a red box filled with little pills in it. Safiya got the note from the inside of the box. 

"One person must take a pill, then dip their hand into the tar to reach a special prize." Safiya looked between the two.

"...I'll do it." Joey nodded and dry swallowed a pill.

Rosanna and Safiya stepped back and watched as Joey dipped his arm into the barrel of tar. 

After a couple minutes, Joey pulled it out, his arm covered in the sticky black substance. As Safiya got Joey a nearby towel, the savant dried off the prize he got.

A Lazarus Coin.

"Oh my god! We got both coins!" Joey smiled. 

Rosanna and Safiya looked excited. They decided to find Christina.

~🎆🎠🎪~

As the three went to find Christina, the rest of the group, Manny, Nikita, and Colleen, were sneakily roaming around the town, trying to find the Maiden.

"It shouldn't be hard to find a Maiden, right?" Nikita looked between her two group members.

"Yeah." Manny nodded.

Colleen sighed. "Why are we even helping Joey? He's just here to kill us."

"...A whole town is about to disappear, girl." Manny sighed.

As the other group sneaked to the police station, the Maiden group went into the dollmaker's shop again. 

They found a chest of spikes, and a couple doll heads. Each head for each spike.

Nikita found a book, and started to read it. It was about a maiden who did a lot of bad things because she was the bad guy. Duh.

"Hey, these dolls's eyes are in different ways..." Manny pointed out. 

"Really?" Colleen looked, and Manny was right.

"Wait, this book might have the directions the eyes have to go in!" Nikita looked through the book. "Oh wow, that's amazing."

One by one, head by head, Manny placed the heads onto the spikes in order of the eyes directions in the book.

Pretty soon they were done, and a wall opened up, revealing a room with the big Maiden of Madness.

"I guess we wait then?" Colleen looked confused.

The other two nodded and started to wait for the rest of the group.

~🎆🎠🎪~

As Joey, Safiya, and Rosanna got to the police station, they peeked inside softly.

Christina was on a bed in the prison, the twins asleep. The dolls were asleep, leaning onto both sides of the teen.

Rosanna smiled at the cute yet creepy sight and quietly walked in. Unfortunately, she wore heeled boots, so the twins woke up due to the quiet tapping.

Christina looked up at the three, then got up. "Guys!" She smiled.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked, and looked scared at the twin dolls starting to leave the cell.

"Whoa, whoa...don't worry, they are friendly." Christina placed a gentle hand onto both of the twins. "Let's get you two to bed."

The teen started to slowly get the dolls onto the single bed, cover them in a blanket and tuck them in. She gave them both kisses on the forehead, then slowly stepped out of the cell as the dolls fell back to sleep.

Christina smiled and went out of the police station with Joey, Safiya, and Rosanna. "How much did I miss?"

"We got the last Lazarus Coin, and I think I saw the other half come back to the dollmaker's place." Safiya explained.

"Let's go, then!" Christina smiled and the four went back to the shop.

~🎆🎠🎪~

As the rest of the group came to the dollmaker shop, they joined the other three in the secret Maiden room.

Joey held up the Lazarus Coin. "I got it."

"No way!" Manny smiled and cheered.

Others cheered, and then they found Calliope with a small voting desk in the room. Calliope was with Colleen, Nikita, and Manny the whole time, but was just silent. Manny went to put the doll into the Maiden from the face of the machine then stepped back down.

"We have to sacrifice a person..." Joey said softly.

"We don't have to! Joey, you have to stop this whole game! A lot of people have already died!" Colleen yelled at Joey.

"He had a good reason to bring us here. To save this town." Safiya backed up Joey.

"No! He didn't! We would be all alive by now if Joey didn't bring us here!"

"And just leave me to die?!" Joey looked betrayed.

"Yeah!" Colleen sighed.

Joey sighed. "Let the voting begin."

One by one, people voted. Some people showed their vote to be Colleen. The most emotional was Rosanna, who was crying and saying apologies as she turned in the card for Colleen.

After a while, Calliope got the cards and shuffled them. "The one going to sacrifice is..."

She flipped the card. Colleen.

"The Disco Dancer."

Colleen looked scared, and started to try and leave. "Guys...please."

As people started to push Colleen towards the Maiden, Colleen was crying and breaking down.

Finally, she was in and the doors shut closed. A horrifying scream echoed throughout the room, and everyone reacted in their own way. Covering ears, crying, and looking guilty.

Christina, however, just stared on, eyes filled with horror.

As the screams ended, the drawer beneath the Maiden opened to reveal the now bloody doll. It has been cleansed.

Joey grabbed the doll, looked at what is now Colleen's casket, then went with the rest of the group with Calliope back to the lounge.

Safiya, however, noticed that Christina was still standing, staring at the metal box. She ran over and put a hand on her shoulder.

Christina jumped and looked up at Safiya. "Oh...it's you..." She sounded tired.

"Sorry...We should really go back with the rest of the group." Safiya gave her a sympathetic smile.

Christina nodded slowly then went back to the lounge with the investigator.

~🎆🎠🎪~

As soon as they got back, Joey got the Lazarus Box ready. Safiya went over and put one coin in as Joey put in the other.

The box opened to reveal a beautiful golden harp and a note. The investigator picked up the note as the savant picked up the harp.

"The Harp of Lazarus can be used to bring only one person back to life. To do this, the people who opened this box shall think about who they want back, then strum four times."

There was multiple shocked gasps, and smiles all around.

Christina looked happy. "That can bring back anyone!"

Joey looked at Safiya, and she looked back at him. They both knew who to bring back.

They both started to strum...


	8. Funhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy (Or Willie? IDK)  
> Also, drama!

30 minutes have passed. Nothing has happened ever since Joey and Safiya strummed the harp.

Rosanna was trying to make motions to put more feeling into a friend coming back from the dead. Everyone else looked uneasy or was pacing.

Christina was staring at the ground, not knowing what to do at all.

Manny looked up at Joey. "Joey...this harp is faulty..."

"I did exactly as the note said. I strummed it three times while thinking of who to bring back. I don't know why they aren't here..."

Safiya sighed a bit, thinking about why the harp wasn't working. Maybe it was another game...?

Nikita looked around at everyone. "I'm honestly hopeful, but I'm scared on who we brought back. They'd probably have a vengeance...I would, if I died and came back."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Safiya and Joey were the first ones up, and Joey went to find out what it was along with the rest of the group. He opened the door, finding...no one.

He sighed in defeat, but saw a briefcase on the ground outside the door. The savant picked it up and took it back inside.

Once everyone was back inside, and the suitcase was placed down on the table, Mortimer pointed to it.

"I know who that belongs to.." He said, softly.

"What?" Manny asked.

"Some insurance salesman..."

"How do you know?" Joey looked at Mortimer, suspicious.

"I mean, I used to! He lived in the town!" Mortimer backed away a bit.

"Yeah, I've seen him once or twice, too." Christina nodded, moving towards the group.

"I don't trust insurance people..." Rosanna said softly, earning a small laugh from Safiya.

Once Joey opened the case, he pulled out some drawings. "Drawings..."

A woosh sounded, and everyone looked up.

Manny was the first to say something. "Oh, my god..."

Matthew was back! In the flesh! Albeit, a little confused.

Everyone cheered in delight and went to help him onto the couch, Rosanna giving him a big hug.

Christina just stared at Matthew, looking too shocked to do anything. She started to fiddle with her bird skull necklace once more and went to comfort Matt as well.

"We did it. It worked." Safiya smiled in relief and hugged Joey, who hugged back.

After Rosanna stopped hugging Mat, he went around hugging everyone else. He seemed to be wary of Christina though.

Christina was confused by this, but then noticed herself fidgeting with her necklace and stopped. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, it's okay." Mat gave the teen a soft hug, and she hugged back a bit strong but not bone crushing.

Christina smiled happily. "This is all...so shocking." She pulled away after a bit, laughing softly to herself.

"It sure is." Nikita nodded, giving Christina a pat on the shoulder.

As the detective sat back down, and Rosanna gave him back his badge, Joey looked down at Mat.

"What happened when you died?" Joey asked softly.

"I saw the church, and standing in front of the church was this lady and a man." Mat said, softly and almost tiredly.

"The Society Against Evil..." Joey looked Mat straight in the eyes.

Christina started to look confused. "Hold on...you meant the church here? In Everlock? Did it look like that?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask...?" Mat looked confused at the teen.

"I always have this dream, like, ever since I was little...about that church. I've never been inside, I've only seen the outside of it. Every time I tried to open those doors to get inside, it'd be nothing or I wake up before I see it. Somehow, I feel...that something is there...waiting for me." Christina looked kind of spooked.

"That's a weird as fuck coincidence." Manny looked at Christina.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Christina looked up at him, confused as he was. "Turns out the church from my dreams is the dying place of these two guys." 

"Well, we have a first clue, so we should solve it." Joey nodded.

They got the directions and the drawings, and started to solve the puzzle of the circle of life for someone named W.

"What did you say his name was?" Joey asked Mortimer.

"Willie." Mortimer nodded.

The savant nodded, and the group of youtubers started to tack them on the wall in order of the directions. Pretty soon, a box opened up, revealing a red button.

Manny went to it, got it out, then looked to the group. "Should I-"

There was a couple of "yes"s and one "I'm ready" from Rosanna.

As soon as Manny pushed the button, the lights went out. Everyone made a soft yelp, and then the black lights turned on in the room.

A box opened, and Joey pulled out a flashlight from the box. He turned it on, and looked around at the walls.

"Wait! The map might of changed!" Nikita ran over to it. "It did!"

Safiya ran over as well and saw it. A new place was now on the map.

A funhouse open for bloody business.

Joey smiled. "There's a line going throughout the room!"

The others noticed that the lines went to symbols, so they had to travel around the room, symbol by symbol, number by number, then started to read the words that went with the arrows.

"Follow grave instructions literally".

"Where have we seen a grave?" Mat asked Joey.

"I don't-Oh!" The savant found a poster with a couple of grave stones on it.

"Rip it!" Mat shouted a bit.

Joey did, and the lights came back on to reveal a small cabinet. As soon as the lights came on, Safiya put in the number combination, and opened it, revealing the next artifact.

A small stand with a swirling spin tool, like a fan. A hypnotizing tool, to be exact.

"The Psychadelic Wheel warps and distorts the souls who stare into it. To cleanse it, you have to brave the rooms of the funhouse." Safiya read, and found tickets to the funhouse.

All of them got tickets, except Calliope, Mortimer, and Christina.

"We don't have tickets for you guys." Nikita looked up at the three.

"That means that we can't go in. We can take you as far as the entrance." Mortimer sighed.

Pretty soon, the group was at the entrance of the funhouse. A cat-themed entrance with spinning eyes as the first entry point.

Pretty soon, a guy with four faces came out. It was Willie.

He started to explain the rules, his faces turning from time to time to different personalities. Happy, sad, angry, and monster.

The rules were that each room has to be solved quickly. At some points, Willie will spin a wheel and which room he lands on, he steals a person from that room and takes them back. When an alarm happens, every player has to be in the elevator in five seconds.

As soon as everyone gave their tickets to Willie and went in one by one, Mortimer and Calliope went back to the lounge area. Christina stayed though, keeping watch in case something happened.

Matthew was first, spinning in the elevator before landing in the candy themed room. He read the first game, which was popping balloons until finding treats. Following him, were Safiya and Rosanna. In the sideways room, Joey came out of the elevator and read the first game, which was setting things right. Following him was Nikita and Manny.

In the Candy Room, eventually the group found all pieces of candy for the collection. A chest opened, and there was small wheels in the trunk alongside a note. Matthew started to read it.

"The Carnival Master has corrupted one of you, and the other is a traitor to him." Mat sighed, looking concerned.

~🎆🎠🎪~

As Calliope and Mortimer came back to the lobby, Mortimer looked at her.

"We should be doing something." Mortimer said.

"You know we cannot..." Calliope nodded.

Mortimer sighed in defeat, then went over to the artifact. "I've seen this one before..." He placed it on a table at his height.

"What are you doing?" Calliope asked.

Mortimer started to spin the wheel, and soon, an arm make of smoke came out and started to grasp Mortimer by the neck.

"NO!" Calliope cried out, and tried to tear Mortimer away from it. 

As soon as Mortimer was ripped away, the arm disappeared and Mortimer panted for air. His eyes glowed a sinister color...

~🎆🎠🎪~

Pretty soon, Willie spun the wheel, and it landed in the candy room. The monster went in, and took Matthew back out of the funhouse and into the chain link fence.

Christina tried to run over, but then remembered the rules. She started to decide if she wanted to interfere or not, but ran over to the prison Mat was in once Willie went back inside the house.

"Mat! Are you okay?" Christina looked concerned.

"Yeah, but help me find a way out." Mat started to search around as well with the teen.

Christina sighed in defeat after getting up from the ground from searching. "Nope...sorry."

"It's fine...it's nice to have a break, at least." Matthew sighed and leaned on the chain-link walls.

Christina started to hear footsteps and ran away, hiding behind some boxes her size.

When the teen looked back when Willie went away, she saw that now Nikita was there.

"Oh, girl, how are you here? Isn't that breaking the rules?" Nikita looked confused.

"I wanted to help find a way to get you guys out, but I couldn't find anything out here." Christina sighed.

"You're doing your best." Matthew nodded.

"Thanks, I guess?" Christina said, confused but with a smile.

Matthew looked at Nikita. "Do you have anything?" Then started to notice her picking the lock with her long fingernails. "Oh, don't break a nail."

"Oh, honey, these are reinforced acrylics, I'm fine." Nikita continued to pick the lock, as Christina went back to the entrance since she wasn't helpful for right now.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Pretty soon, it was down to Safiya and Rosanna. As soon as they figured out the Lava Room puzzle, all rooms were completed. They exited the funhouse together, the two girls cheering and out of breath.

They both found a clear box hanging from a string, containing a note and two of the light bulbs for the artifact.

Rosanna started to read, "Lucky you, take your prize. Now get back to the lounge and decide who among your captured friends will undertake my final challenge."

"What?" Safiya asked.

"Choose wisely, you never know what could happen in my house."

After Rosanna read the note, her and Safiya ran around to find the rest of their youtuber friends in the chain link prison.

"Do you guys have a key?" Manny asked.

"No, but we have a note. It says that we have to pick some of you to go back." Rosanna said softly.

"Okay, Ro." Joey nodded.

"Think about everything that happened in this game." Matthew pointed out.

"We're gonna pick as wisely as we can, but we have to get back to the lounge." Safiya said, and the two girls ran back to the lounge.

They met up with Christina at the entrance, and the three girls ran back to the lounge, only to find only Calliope there.

"Where's Mortimer?" Safiya asked.

"I don't know...he left in a fright after you guys did. I haven't seen him since." Calliope answered.

Safiya nodded softly, and her and Rosanna started to put the two light bulbs in the artifact.

"Who are you two gonna vote for...?" Christina asked softly.

"I don't want to put Joey in...I feel like I have to protect him. At the same time, Matt just came back." Rosanna looked at Christina.

"Yeah, it'd be unfair for him to be put back into a challenge." Safiya nodded. "That leaves only two names."

"Manny and Nikita." Rosanna said softly.

The two girls went to vote. Rosanna picked Manny, and Safiya picked Nikita.

Rosanna looked at Safiya. "What do we do...?"

"I guess we just wait..." Safiya said softly.

Christina started to play with her necklace, seeming to be thinking.

~🎆🎠🎪~

As Willie came back and got Manny and Nikita, Joey and Mat ran back to the lounge.

"Thank you so much." Mat said, out of breath from running.

Joey nodded, then noticed Christina. "Christina? You okay?"

The teen looked up and saw the four youtubers and Calliope looking at her with concern.

Christina took a deep breath. "I feel like...something bad is gonna happen."

Joey nodded. "I understand...We will be okay."

She nodded, but then went back to thinking.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Manny and Nikita entered the elevator, and gave a hug before starting to do the challenges.

The first challenge was in the candy room. They were supposed to guess gross lollipop flavors, and match the flavor to the paper saying the flavor.

"Whoever comes out of this...those bitches will pay." Nikita nodded.

Manny nodded back, and the two started to do the first challenge.

Nikita was the first to complete it, and ran to the elevator while saying a quick sorry to Manny.

The second challenge was in the lava room. It was a bean bag toss, but one bag at a time through the holes in a wall five times.

Before Nikita could even get the last one in, Manny came into the lava room after he was done with the first challenge. When Nikita threw in the last one, Manny swore under his breath and started his challenge.

The last challenge was in the sideways room, where there was a couple riddles. One led to a drawer full of keys. Once Nikita got the right one and got a drawer open, she started to read the riddle.

"When I am young, I am tall. When I am old, I am short. Sweat makes me age, and breath is my foe...A candle." Nikita started to search for a candle.

As Manny completed the lava room, he was too late. Nikita had placed the candle in the candle holder.

"Manny, I'm so sorry." Nikita cried out.

As they both left the funhouse, they walked together to find a box hanging with a note on the side.

Manny started to read it. "Oh...my god...The sad news is, you both get to live."

Nikita gasped softly, and the two went into a huge hug, smiling and almost in tears.

Manny continued to read the note. "Breaks my heart, it really does. The very good news, however, is, the person who voted the winner into the challenge is getting their guts torn open right now."

~🎆🎠🎪~

In the lounge, Mat passed the note to Joey. "Good time to reveal this...Carnival Master has corrupted one of you, and one is a traitor to him."

"That probably means someone recently became corrupted..." Joey said.

"Matt, do you feel funny?" Rosanna asked, warily.

"Why do you think it's me?" Mat looked at Rosanna.

Just then, Willie entered with a hook.

"What's going on? Why is he here?!" Joey started to back away, along with the group, as the four faced man went towards Safiya.

After a bit, Willie stabbed Safiya in the stomach, and gutted her.

"NO!" Mat cried out.

There was a lot of cries, especially from Rosanna and Matthew. Christina was in total shock, her hands covering her mouth.

As Willie faced the others, he switched to his happy face.

"Thanks for playing at the funhouse. See you." And they left in a flash.

Joey ran over to Safiya. "Safiya!"

The three started to surround Safiya's body, scared and confused, when Manny and Nikita came back to the lounge with the last light bulb.

"Guys, what happened?!" Joey called out to the two.

"Oh my god..." Manny said, looking at Safiya's corpse.

"The note said...that the person who voted the winner in-"

"Was gonna die. And Nikita won." Manny cut in, smiling at Nikita.

"You don't have to say it with such attitude..." Mat said softly, looking angry.

Christina started to watch the group, trembling in fright.

"I'm just saying-" Nikita started.

"I think she deserved it." Manny admitted.

"SAFIYA DIED!" Mat shouted in anger.

"Listen! She voted me to die, and she got what she deserved!" Nikita growled back to Mtt. "If that was me," She pointed to the corpse, "would you be acting the same?"

"Saying that she deserved it still hurts though!" Mat yelled back.

"Oh yeah? I wish you actually died too-"

"SHUT UP!" 

Matthew and Nikita were thrown away from each other by some invisible force, both safely landing on the floor.

Rosanna gasped and ran over to Mat, as Joey looked around for who yelled.

Christina was there, holding her arms out to her sides. Her eyes were squeezed shut, the tips of her brown hair were turning teal, and her yellow nail polished flickered between yellow and black.

"Christina?" Joey asked softly. The youtubers faced the teen, as Christina slowly calmed down and turning back to normal.

She opened her eyes, an angry expression on her face. "Don't. Fight. We're all supposed to be together in this."

"...What was that, though?" Nikita looked at Christina.

"What?" Christina snapped.

"Your hair...changed a bit. and your nails did too." Rosanna said softly.

Christina looked in a mirror, seeing that she looked like her normal self. "What are you guys talking about? I look fine."

"No, girl, your hair was like a teal color and your nails switched from yellow to black." Manny said, suspicious.

"I...I didn't know that...?" Christina looked at her hands, seeing her normal yellow nail polish. "What is happening to me..."

As they were all silent, Joey was the one to speak up.

"Guys, we have to get the other artifact before sunrise. It's not the time to question what happened to Christina." Joey looked around at everyone.

Everyone seemed to nod, and Joey got the map and placed it on the table. Matthew stayed away from the group, glaring at Nikita and Manny.

Christina stayed away as well, still looking at her hands.

What was going on with her?


	9. Wicked Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witches  
> (btw! some slight knife/stabbing/blood warning!!!!)

Still in the arcade, the group still stayed inside. Mat and Rosanna on a couch, and Manny and Nikita leaning against a pinball machine. Joey, Calliope, and Christina were in the middle.

"It wasn't fair, Ro...She didn't have a chance." Mat looked sad, as Rosanna rubbed circles on her friend's back.

"They thought they could break us apart." Manny said to Nikita, snarkily.

Joey sighed and whispered. "This feels like being in both Mean Girls and the Boy Scouts."

"Jokes on you, I don't know what Mean Girls is." Christina said softly. She still seemed wary of herself, checking her hair or nails occasionally.

Joey sighed and stepped between the two groups. "Okay, that's enough. None of us are gonna get out of here alive if we don't start working together."

Nikita looked over and started to walk towards Mat. "Look, I know you probably don't like me."

"I never said I don't like you," Mat looked up at Nikita, "I just don't like the side of you that I'm starting to see come out, okay? You seem...darker, more competitive."

"You don't understand what I was going through." Nikita started.

"I do!"

"And I'm not arguing about it." Nikita snapped back at Mat.

Christina was about to interfere, before Joey spoke up.

"Okay guys, we don't have time for this. We need to find the next artifact. Let's look at the map and see what we have to do." 

Mat and Ro got up, and the group headed back to the lounge and to the map. Once Calliope took down the map and placed it on the coffee table, the map was changed to show three new areas.

The gas station, the cemetery, and a bridge that leads to the cemetery.

"So...where we do we start?" Joey asked softly.

Suddenly, there was shrieking, causing everyone to jump and scream at the sudden noise.

"What the hell?!" Mat cried out.

Rosanna looked up at Joey. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Joey held onto Ro, as if to protect her.

Suddenly, Mortimer runs in, out of breath.

"Mortimer! What's going on?" Joey asked.

"They're gonna burn him alive..." Mortimer said softly.

"Who-" Manny asked, before Mortimer cut him off.

"We don't have time for this anymore!" Mortimer started to lead the groups as they started to ask what happened or what was happening.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Soon, they were all at the gas station. There was a business man with a bag over his head and was handcuffed to the gas pumps.

"She's gonna be back soon to burn me!" The man cried out, slightly muffled by the bag.

"Who's gonna burn you?" Joey asked.

"One of the witches...She'll be back soon to burn me. You have to find the key." The man struggled a bit.

"Where's the key?" Rosanna asked politely.

"I don't know, just hurry, please!" The man struggled again.

The group started to set out to find the key as Mortimer, Christina, and Calliope stayed by the car that was by the pumps.

"Oh my god!" Joey pointed to a skull that was hanging to the porch ceiling of the bloodied gas station. In the skull's mouth was a note.

Joey got it down, and it turned out to be a set of equations with symbols. Mat went back to the car, put the note on the hood, and started to solve it for every symbol number that came up.

"Ro and Nikita, look for two Js. They're like two fish hooked opposite each other." Mat nodded as the two girls went to find them.

Meanwhile, as Mat was by the car, he couldn't help but notice Mortimer seem to look out of it and Calliope looking concerned. Christina looked concerned too, and backed up from the two.

"Be strong. I know something is happening to you." Calliope got pushed away gently by Mortimer.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Mortimer confirmed.

"Mortimer?" Mat asked softly.

"I'm fine. Find the key." Mortimer looked tired.

Mat eyed Mortimer suspiciously before going back to the equation. 

"Mat! We found them!" Joey called out, as he and Nikita ran over to solve the math equations on the hood of the car.

Manny and Ro, however, were testing the numbers into the lock. 

"They're coming back. You have to hurry." The man chained to the pumps remarked.

"...We're trying, /sir/." Nikita snapped back. "We don't even know who you are."

At the safe, Manny and Ro got the safe open. Something sprayed Manny, as the pair jumped and screamed.

As the group rejoined and went to the safe once the coast was clear, there was a tiny doll made of wicker in the safe with a note.

Joey went to touch it, but was stopped by MatPat. The detective got the key and handed it to Nikita as Joey read the note.

"The witches are using the wicker man to curse the people of Everlock. To cleanse the artifact, you have to reverse three of the curses." Joey sighed.

"Well, we got the key, so we got to help this man." Nikita said softly.

The group went to help the man, and he was uncuffed. The business man laughed and started to slowly take off the hood. "Freedom."

The group looked away or was in shock at what the man's face was like. The man had a pig snout and curled pig ears.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" Joey looked genuinely concerned.

"Ever seen a man with a pig face before?" The man looked at the group.

"I've seen one before." Nikita admitted.

"I have." Manny did admit as well.

"A young witch cursed me." The man nodded.

"Is there a spell to break the curse?" Rosanna asked, as the man pointed at Manny.

"They got you too...You got cursed." The man said.

"Oh shit." Manny sighed in defeat.

The man pulled out a car key for the car, opened the door, and got out a spellbook.

As the youtubers gathered around to read the book, there was a screech, and the group looked up at the gas station.

The three witches were walking towards them.

The group started to run towards Fat Man Slims, getting inside as quickly as possible.

The parchment that came with the book was laid out, and there was a diagram of three curses connecting to the middle, obviously for the wicker man.

An amulet of youth, a ring from a dead man, and the bloody snout of a pig.

Manny looked up at the man. "If we reverse the curse, can we get your snout?"

The man shrugged, then an elderly woman walked in. "Oh...I thought everyone went home."

The group got scared at first, but then started to calm down around the lady.

"The witches killed my brother with their curse, and then stole my youth. Look at me, I look like a goddamn hag." The lady sighed.

"I love your overalls." Rosanna pointed out.

"Yeah, super cute." Joey smiled as the lady looked at her own clothes.

Joey then started to look at the book as the others were asking how to help, then found a page. "Guys, guys, there's a resurrection spell in here." He looked at the old woman. "How do we find him?"

"His bones are in the cemetery."

"Okay, so, we have the swine undone, the resurrection spell, and the transformation spell." Joey stated.

"The transformation spell disguises you as one of the witches's lovers." The old lady stated.

"Who wants to come with me to help pig-face here?" Mortimer stated, as he pointed to the pig man.

"I got ya." Mat pointed out, and he pointed to Manny, who was also agreeing to stay. Christina also agreed to help out.

Joey tore out the swine spell and the invisibility spell, and Mat, Manny, Christina and Mortimer went out to get the ingredients for the swine spell. Joey, Rosanna, and Nikita ran to the cemetery.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Joey, Nikita, and Ro were still in Fat Man Slim's when a witch appeared. They all hid, and the old lady stayed in place.

The witch walked over to the lady. "Where did they go, old lady?" When she wasn't being given an answer, she sighed. "I don't have time for this. I got to go meet my lover..." And with that, she walked off.

Once they came out of their hiding spots, the old woman spoke up.

"That was the witch who killed my brother. She keeps the bones of her victims in the cemetery."

Joey nodded and read the resurrection spell.

"To resurrect someone, you must place the bones in a spiritual urn surrounding emblems of the four elements."

There was a list of the elements, and they all went to find it. Sunflower soil, a lighter, a fan, and an ice cube.

"Okay, now we need the urn and the bones." Joey stated.

"That's what the transformation is for, you have to transform to get the bones." Nikita said.

Soon, the group went to the cemetery. This means Joey will have to be heterosexual.

And boy, did he go hetero for a couple moments. They pretty soon found the bones, but at the price of Joey getting cursed.

They got the ring from the now alive brother of the old lady, and started to go back to Fat Man Slims.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Mortimer's group was watching the other two witches who were practicing a curse in the open, going in sync.

"What do we need for the invisibility spell?" Manny whispered.

"A cloak and white sand." Mat answered.

"And the other?"

"Elk's blood, yeti's milk, and salamander eyeballs in a flask." Mat answered again, and looked at the shelf of ingredients next to the witches.

"How do we get around?" Mat whispered.

"I think they're too distracted with their spell..." Mortimer pointed out.

Manny and Mat nodded and started to go out to the shelf while the witches were distracted.

After a bit though, the witches sensed them there and they started to chase the two. Manny and Mat tried to distract each other so the other could get ingredients. 

Mat got the cloak and gave it to Christina, before running back when the witches were about to go back into sync.

Mat smiled. "Think you're so bad? Can't even cast a magic spell at me-"

"Shut it!" One witch called out.

"-And I'm just inches away from you!" Mat started to run once one of the two witches started to chase him.

"Come on!" Mat started to run, before he slipped and fell. He ended up getting cursed.

Christina sighed, placing her head in her hand. "You know, even detectives are idiots."

"Begone." The witch said, and Mat ran off.

As the three hid again, the witch went to a sun-dial, went back to her sister, and they got distracted again.

Christina ran over to the dial, got the sand, and then they started to do the invisibility spell on Manny so he could get the rest of the ingredients, which he found in a briefcase.

Mat was talking to Mortimer, validating him and asking if anything was wrong.

Once they got to Fat Man Slims once Manny got the ingredients, they started to mix the spell for the man to drink.

Once he drank the whole potion, he started to convulse and squeal until the snout fell to the ground and he was now free of his curse.

The man slammed the snout onto the table then walked off as Mat warned him to be safe of witches.

~🎆🎠🎪~

As Joey's group walked back to Fat Man Slims, the witches came out from the arcade, the old lady in tow. The youtubers backed up, nervous.

"I don't know who you are, or what you think you're doing here, but if you don't show yourselves..."

A witch pressed a knife to the old woman, Maria's, throat.

"I'll slit this bitch's throat right now."

Joey started to think, and looked at Ro. "Ro, can you convince the witches to let Maria go."

Ro nodded and started to walk to them, taking a deep breath for luck. "Hey ladies! Good evening...You guys are doing great. Curses all over the town, I love your outfits and horns, everything's looking really great. I just need to borrow her." Rosanna pointed to Maria with the cutest and kindest smile.

"I know you guys are so busy, so I don't wanna waste your time-"

"Would you like to trade places with her?" The witch asked, pointing the knife at Rosanna.

"Maybe later." Rosanna looked scared.

"You don't belong in this town..." The witch started.

"Who are you telling? I know, I agree." Rosanna said softly, backing away. "I just need her-"

"...And you better leave..." The witch pointed the knife at Rosanna. "Before I tear you open, crotch to throat."

"Okay, okay-" Rosanna looked scared, as Maria slowly went away from the coven.

Unfortunately, the other two witches cursed Rosanna, earning a sad reaction from Joey and Nikita.

Rosanna stayed though, and slowly helped Maria to Fat Man Slims.

The rest of the group came into the bar as well.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Mat looked concerned. "What happened?"

"I think I got cursed?" Rosanna stated.

"You got cursed?" Mat asked softly.

"We got the ring." Joey smiled when he saw the pig snout. "And you guys got the snout!"

"We resurrected your fine-ass brother, by the way." Nikita stated, making Maria look emotional yet happy about her brother being back to life.

"How fine are we talking?" Manny asked.

"Very." Nikita nodded to Manny.

"Thank you..." Maria smiled, sniffling and close to crying.

Joey nodded and looked at the diagram, seeing a note. "This is new..." He started to read it.

"Those of you who have been cursed must now pay the price. The reverse the third curse, you must recover the amulet of youth by passing through the witches' tangled skein. The last one to complete it will pay with their life."

The people who have been cursed must go through the final challenge. 

Mat, Manny, Joey, and Rosanna.

"Wait, I was the only one who wasn't cursed?" Nikita said, softly.

"Yeah..." Joey quietly said.

Christina looked sad as the four started to go out to the course.

~🎆🎠🎪~

It was a course of four things. First, drinking witches's brew. Second, putting rings to make a witch hat. Third, bobbing for rotten apples. Finally, going through the skein without ringing a bell.

"Good luck." Calliope told the four and went to watch with Mortimer, Christina, and Nikita.

The challenges started, and Joey and Mat were the first to finish the brews and moving into the second challenge. Manny and Rosanna stayed to finish the brews.

Rosanna was having no luck as Manny went up after finishing his disgusting drinks.

Mat passed on to the bobbing for apples, then finally to the skein. After a few tries, he was the first one done.

And he was saddened by seeing Rosanna still at the end.

Joey was second. 

"Baby sips, you can do it Ro. I got through the hot dogs, you can get through these." Mat smiled sadly.

Finally, Manny made it. Rosanna was going to get sacrificed.

"Ro, you've been the best friend I could ask for." Mat looked sad, but was smiling.

Rosanna laughed weakly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ro." Mat wiped his eyes due to the sudden tears.

As the witches went to get Rosanna, the box containing the amulet opened and Manny got it before the three ran off.

Rosanna was dragged and laid on a bed of lamb skin. 

Christina looked at the witches, before running over to the table.

"CHRISTINA!" Joey called out before being dragged back into Fat Man Slims by the others.

As soon as the witches stabbed Ro, Christina's right hand got into the way of one of the knives. The teen howled in pain, her hand being stabbed as Rosanna also screamed in pain.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! NOW IT'S NOT A WORTHY SACRIFICE!" The witch who stabbed Christina's hand tore out the knife, making the teen whimper before she looked up at the witches.

"ONE KNIFE WAS ENOUGH TO KILL HER! YOU DON'T NEED MULTIPLE! YOU KILLED MY TINY FRIEND, AND NOW I SHALL KILL YOU!"

And with that, she leaped over the table and started to strangle the witch that stabbed her, the other two trying to tear Christina off.

It was only then when the artifact was cleansed by the others that the witches disappeared, and Christina held her still bleeding hand. She looked at the corpse of Rosanna, and started to cry while walking back to the others at Fat Man Slims.

When she was close, she saw a now younger Maria running out to hug her brother. "Sam! I thought I would never see you again!"

"Oh my god, they reunited." Joey called out, looking happy.

Christina smiled at the siblings a tiny bit, wiping her red puffy eyes with her good hand.

As the siblings ran off, Christina came into view, holding her bloodied hand.

"Christina!" Joey ran over, helping the teen inside. "What did you do?"

"What happened to your hand?!" Mat yelped when he saw the wound.

"I...I don't know. All of a sudden, when I saw Rosanna...I just saw red." Christina held her hand as Calliope got some sewing supplies and bandages.

"Wait...how has your hand healed up so fast?" Calliope asked, grabbing Christina's hurt hand, making the teen hiss in pain a bit. The wound seemed to now be closed and healed up a slight bit.

"I don't really know. It's always been like that for me. Whether it was a paper cut or a sprained knee, it'd heal in less time than it takes others." Christina shrugged, seeming to wipe her eyes with her good hand and Calliope bandaged her bad hand.

"That's weird." Nikita pointed out.

"Yeah, but hey, who am I to blame?" Christina laughed a bit, sniffling.

"Well, I say we get this artifact back to the lounge." Joey said, and the group went to the lounge after Christina's hand was treated.

As Joey put the wicker man artifact on the shelf, he faced the group. "We only need one more artifact...then we can leave."

"Well, three of us will leave..." Mat said softly, as everyone looked at him.


	10. Control Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and the Demon Dog  
> (this is where the oc canon siblingship and the Cliche come in!!)

It has been a couple minutes, and the group was still in the lounge.

"Okay, we have one more artifact to go." Joey stated. "We can do this."

"Yeah, and one of us still has to die." Mat looked at the other youtubers.

"It probably should be you. You did die already once." Nikita looked at Mat, while the detective looked shocked and Manny softly agreed.

"We brought you back because we needed you." Manny looked at Mat.

"And you don't need me now? Why am I suddenly expendable again?"

"No no no, it's fine, you're not expendable." Joey tried to comfort Mat.

"Listen, listen, I've been in three times. I swear if I go in a fourth, someone's after me." Manny stated.

"I honestly think that's just how the cards are, but if you want to think you're more important than the rest of us, you can." Joey sighed.

"Say what you want, Manny, but I think we all deserve to be here, right?" Mat asked to the group.

Christina nodded silently, still checking her bandaged hand.

"Yeah." Joey stated.

"But, we are kind of a hot mess. I've died once, you lost some challenges, you're still dead, but Nikita kicked ass. Props to you." Mat stated.

"Thank you." Nikita nodded softly.

Joey started to get the map. "Let's check this."

The group got up, saw how much new stuff was on it, then laid it on the table in the lounge.

"Oh, those are the artifacts!" Joey pointed out the symbols. 

"The church is new." Manny pointed out, as Joey read the note.

"Twelve, three, six, nine, and then it all starts again."

Mat immediately thought of something. "That's a clock-Oh!" He ran over to the clock on one of the walls of the lounge. "There's something weird on the clock!"

The rest of the group ran over, and found pieces of paper with letters on it that co-relates with the map.

The put the pieces on the actual map, and the main message changed.

"Arrange your seven to get the eighth."

"We have to arrange the artifacts in order to get the next one!" Joey pointed out, and Manny went to re-arrange the artifacts on the shelves.

As soon as they put the Wicker Man in the correct spot, the table started to open up. Nikita quickly caught the map and pieces.

The group ran over to investigate what the next artifact was.

A brown choker seeming to be made of skin and eyes. There was little loops around the collar like a pair of jeans would have to keep a belt secured. Joey started to read the note that came with it while the others checked out the choker.

"The Collar of Control must be worn by one of you to begin the cleansing process. Choose wisely as the collar can not be removed without help. You must re-attach the four metal rings to fully purify the collar."

The group looked scared and concerned, and Christina seemed to be in her own little world.

"Something's wrong..." Christina mumbled to herself.

Joey looked at Nikita. "I would like to say that I feel like, Nikita, you have maybe, some more experience with this type of stuff. I feel like it's time for you to just-"

"Let's do it." Nikita nodded and started to put on the collar as Joey helped her.

Once the collar was on, everyone looked at Nikita.

"Wow, that fits your outfit." Joey smiled.

"Does it look okay? Like a souvenir, right?" Nikita asked.

"It's like a turtleneck." Manny pointed it.

"Do you feel any different?" Joey asked.

"I mean, it makes me feel a little light-headed-"

All of a sudden, a cheerleader girl and a demonic dog ran in, laughing.

The youtubers screamed and stepped back a bit. Except for Nikita. Calliope and Mortimer were on high alert.

Christina only stared at the cheerleader, seeming confused.

"Nikita." The girl said, and Nikita was starting to seemingly get pulled by an invisible force towards the lady and her dog.

"Guys! I'm not joking this time!" Nikita yelped and the others tried to stop Nikita.

The girl gave her demon dog a smooch on the forehead and a piece of candy for a treat while Nikita made her way over.

When Nikita was finally over there, the cheerleader, Lucy, made Nikita kneel and kiss Lucy's ass. The others looked away or stared in shock.

As the deed was done, Lucy walked over to Mortimer as Nikita stayed in the kneeling position with the demon dog.

"There's something wicked about you, pretty boy." Lucy started to get her hand into Mortimer's pants. "You let something creep inside you."

Mortimer tried to back away, now in pain. Christina walked over to take Lucy off of Mortimer.

"Hey! Leave him alone, lady!" Christina growled.

"Ugh, you." Lucy sighed. "Leave us alone, Christina. Can't you see I'm busy?" She laughed a bit.

"How do you know my name?" Christina asked.

"Wow, you're really that dumb...No matter! The Carnival Master will be free soon! And will rip your godddamn throats out!" Lucy backed away from the two. "You should be ashamed of how slowly you're progressing!"

"Bullshit!" Calliope entered, getting growled at by the demon dog.

Calliope only spat at the dog, making the dog recoil and Calliope looked at Lucy.

"We have seven of the artifacts and you're the only one standing between us and the last one, so move your ass, before I beat the crazy out of you." Calliope threatened as the youtubers cheered her on and she pushed Lucy away.

Lucy stumbled back, grabbed a cop baton, laughed, then started to beat the hell out of Calliope. The two girls fought.

The others started to run, but Mat was caught by Nikita and Joey was caught by the demon dog. Mortimer and Manny escaped.

~🎆🎠🎪~

While Nikita and Lucy dragged Joey and MatPat to a tent and cuffed them to poles, Mortimer and Manny ran away from the demon dog.

Unfortunately, Mortimer got caught and Manny ran into the drugstore as Mortimer was dragged off by Nikita.

Manny locked the front door, and then started to put some of the candies from the candy bowl into his pockets. He found a note.

"Remember to check the mail..."

As soon as he read that, the demon dog came in through the back door. Manny hid around the cash register, the beast looking around before getting on top of the cash register.

Manny got off of the floor and offered a piece of candy. "Hi...do you want candy?"

The dog seemed distracted, which made Manny gave it to him. He led a trail away from the back door using the candies. Once he was at the back door, he got out and locked the door from outside.

The dog roared inside the drug store as Manny checked the mailbox, finding a key and a note. Calliope and Christina came out of the arcade, making Manny sigh in relief and run over to them.

"Are you okay?" Manny asked softly to Calliope.

"Where are the others?" Calliope asked.

"I don't know, they got taken." Manny admitted. "What happened to Christina?"

"Christina was out of it ever since Lucy said her name. I guess she's confused just like the rest of us." Calliope looked up at Manny.

"You can say that again. That was so scary." Christina admitted, holding Calliope's hand like a scared child.

They stayed silent as they went to find Joey and Mat.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Joey and MatPat were still in the tent, looking for a way out. Mat noticed some beanbags near him.

"What's on your side that we can use beanbags for?" MatPat looked at Joey.

"There's a bucket with a rope with a lever on it. Can you kick me the beanbags?" Joey nodded.

MatPat did, but it wasn't a good kick.

"Dang it!" Joey slid down as MatPat kicked another to him.

Joey got the beanbags with his feet and tried to put them in the bucket. So far, no such luck. 

Then once Joey started to try using one foot, they started to get the beanbags in.

"Oh thank god!" Joey got onto a roll of kicking beanbags into the bucket.

After four of the beanbags, the bucket fell along with MatPat.

"Oh jeez!" Mat sunk onto the ground. His leg was free.

"Oh my goodness, you're free!" Joey cheered. "Is there anything else you can reach?"

Mat threw a tarp off a grid of symbols. "Oh! These symbols are sexual."

"Really?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, can you look around for symbols on your side? Do you see anything that looks like hands on breasts?" Mat asked.

"No, but...is that your horse?" Joey looked over at a abandoned bed with a hot pink stuffed animal pony on it.

"Yeah, that's Blanche. I'll get them out of here with us." Mat smiled then looked back to the grid. "Are you sure you don't see anything that looks like an ax to the head?"

Joey looked around some more, and he did! "Yes! Okay, pom-poms."

Mat put the symbols in order as Joey said them. As the code was done, a drawer popped out with the handcuff key and a note.

Mat freed himself first before freeing Joey, The detective then went to read the note, that tells them that there's a way to free Nikita of the collar.

As they started to read the note, Manny, Christina, and Calliope ran in. Mat started to read the note.

"To free your friend from the influence of the collar, three of you must lay hands on them at once, and then quickly remove it. If you choose to not save your friend, they'll be forced into the final challenge without a vote. But be careful, if your friend touches you, then you are automatically added to the voting box."

"I think we need to save her," Manny said. "She's done so much for us, and I can't imagine leaving here without here."

"So we need to go to the church." Manny pulled out the note he got and started to read it.

"Cross the bridge and venture onto unholy ground. The first ring lies beyond the alter inside the Church of the Damned." Manny pulled out the key. "And I have a key."

"That's where the Carnival Master is." Joey said, and Christina seemed to look confused.

The group started to head towards the church, Christina trailing behind while fiddling with her necklace.

~🎆🎠🎪~

When they passed by a tent that was near the bridge to the church, they saw Lucy and Nikita hurting a now shirtless Mortimer.

The group hid while looking at the horror show inside. Calliope was covering Christina's eyes.

"I don't think I'm old enough to watch this..." Mat admitted.

Pretty soon, Lucy noticed the audience and stopped. "How did you get free?! Nikita, get them!"

Nikita started to bolt towards them, as the group split up and ran.

"Guys! Someone hug her from behind!" Joey screamed while getting chased by Nikita.

Christina ran in and hugged Nikita from behind, Nikita starting to scream as Manny, Joey, and Mat put them hands onto the choker and Calliope started to tear it off of her.

After a minute, the collar was torn off and Nikita stopped screaming. Joey and Manny tried to help Nikita fix her wig.

"You're back." Manny smiled.

"Where's my earring?" Nikita said softly.

"No thanks or anything?" Mat asked, panting.

"Nikita, you're literally being such a bitch." Manny admitted.

Christina let go of Nikita, backing away and fiddling with her necklace again.

"We need to get to the church." Joey nodded and as the group started to walk, the demon dog broke out of the drug store.

"GO GO GO!" Manny screamed while they all ran to the church.

As soon as they came inside, they realized that the dog couldn't come in. They taunted him a bit, before Joey turned around and gasped.

"Oh my god..."

The group turned around to see a giant crystal of amber in the church connected by chains. There was also platforms that appeared on the sides of the room.

"That's where the Carnival Master is..." Joey looked scared.

Christina started to walk up to it, then went back to face the others. "You guys remember when I told you about those dreams I had about this church?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded.

"Well, now that we're here...I remember this part...This amber thing. I don't know why, but it's calling to me." Christina looked confused. "Why...is it calling out to me?"

"I really don't know." Joey asked. "Let's look around the room."

As they left Christina to stare at the amber, they searched around the room until finding handcuffs and a note. Christina went to join them once they found them. Nikita started to read the note.

"To claim the first ring, two of you must make a sacrifice by placing one hand each inside the altar and closing the metal ring around it."

"I say you two should go." Joey looked at Manny and Nikita. "Since Matt and I were in chains before."

"That's fine." Nikita nodded and the two put their hands into the altar.

Joey and Matt helped them close the rings, and the box opened to reveal the first ring, some flashlights, and a note.

Meanwhile, Manny and Nikita realized that now they were handcuffed to each other.

Joey started to read the note. "So many in this town took a dirty secret to their grave. The second ring can only be seen once you have re-united five of them with their secret fetish."

"So, we need to look around the cemetery...who's gonna distract the dog?" Manny asked.

"I will." Christina said, softly. "I can do it."

"Okay, but if you get tired, I'll take over." Matt nodded to the teen, who seemed to agree.

The youtubers and Calliope went to the back door, and as soon as Christina ran around to be chased by the dog, the others went to quickly match the fetish to the grave.

Christina ran as much as she could before running back to the church. The dog sniffed the air around her, seeming to be kind of gentle now.

That's when the teen realized that she had candy in her bomber jacket's pockets. She took of a mint and started to unwrap it. "You want the candy, boy?"

The dog snarled yet waited patiently.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" Christina smiled, seeming to calm down from her fright of being chased. She stuck her hand out, and the demon dog lets her put it into his mouth.

"Aww, you're not that bad, are ya?" Christina smiled, starting to feed the dog some more treats.

Pretty soon, the fetishes have been matched and the youtubers ran back inside the church with the second ring and a note.

Christina unwrapped the last piece of candy she had and threw it away from the church. The dog ran after it.

Matt read the note. "The demon dog holds the third ring around its neck. You'll need to find the hunter's trap in the trees, lure it inside with a tasty human morsel, and then impale it with an iron rod. The iron rod from the gnarled tree. The trap is on the other side of the cemetery."

"Aw man, I was beginning to like that dog." Christina sighed.

"...Are you also the kind of person who likes hairless cats as well?" Nikita asked Christina.

"Yeah, why?" Christina looked confused.

"Point taken." Nikita nodded.

The group started to run out to find the trap and the rod. Mat found the rod while the others found the trap.

They let the dog chase them, and threw candy into the trap. The dog seemed to not buy it. 

"Guys, it's human morsel." Mat said, quietly.

"Of course." Nikita sighed and stepped into the trap a bit. The dog was lured in, and then was trapped.

Mat stabbed it with the iron rod, got the ring, and the group ran back to the church as Lucy came back and went to mourn her now dead demon dog.

Christina watched Lucy from inside the church, looking sympathetic. "Aw man...that wasn't cool of us."

"I do not support animal cruelty." Mat said, still out of breath from running.

Joey went back to the altar, to find their voting cards and a note.

Manny started to read the note. "To claim the fourth ring, two must be selected by vote to beat Lucy at her own game. Be warned, you're nearing your final confrontation with the Carnival Master.

"Discuss amongst yourselves, please." Calliope said, and left the four youtubers alone. Christina went back to staring at the amber.

"How about we all just vote ourselves in?" Joey said, softly.

"Does increase my odds of going in..." Mat admitted.

"Mine too." Manny said.

"Let's do it." Nikita nodded.

They voted themselves in, and Calliope chose two cards.

"The first person is...the Record Producer." Manny.

"The second person is...The Troublemaker." Nikita.

Both sighed as Calliope got Christina by the hand and snapped her out of it.

The teen looked at the two. "I am so sorry.."

"It's fine, let's just get this over with." Nikita sighed.

"I'll lead you all to the challenge. Joey and Matt will observe along with Christina and I." Calliope started to lead the others to the challenge.

~🎆🎠🎪~

Once they got to the tent, Mortimer looked tired and bruised. There was a strange mark on his chest.

"Mortimer, what's on your chest?" Mat asked.

"Please, let's just get this over with....please." Mortimer handed Manny the note and went to chill somewhere once Lucy went to unlock the handcuffs from Manny and Nikita.

Mat, Christina, Calliope, and Joey went to sit down and watch. 

Both Nikita and Manny started to read the note at the same time. "There are nine boxes and nine keys among the pool. One box holds salvation. Pop your balloon to be free from your straightjacket, find the right key before your friend, or this might be your end."

The two started to get into straight jackets as Joey shouted. "Good luck!"

"Before we start the challenge..." Mat grabbed some popcorn from the piles of it on the ground, then went back to his seat.

"Oh my god." Joey sighed as Matt offered him, Calliope and Christina some popcorn. Christina got some, but Joey and Calliope refused politely.

Soon the challenges started. They popped their balloons around the same time, got unlocked, and now went to find the keys. All while Lucy taunted them.

As the challenge went by, Mortimer sneaked out of the tent without the notice of anyone.

After a while, when Mortimer slipped back in before anyone can notice, Nikita opened a box and got a note and a pink revolver. 

"Kill yourself or kill your friend to claim the ring. You decide how this ends..." Nikita covered her mouth with her hand.

Everyone looked shocked as she got the gun, and slowly looked to Manny.

"Manny..."

"No, girl, don't do this..." Manny pleaded.

"Manny, I love you."

"No, don't shoot me! Please don't shoot me."

"Manny, I love you!" Was her last words to Manny before shooting him multiple times.

There were cries and shocked looks from absolutely everyone, but the box holding the ring opened. Mat got it, and ran to Mortimer to hook the ring into place.

Lucy started to double over. "It wasn't supposed to go like this. You're all going to die now! And beware of Christina!" Were her final words before she poofed.

Christina looked shaken up, trembling as she walked over. 

"What does she mean by beware of Christina?" Mat looked confused.

"Who cares?! We got the last artifact! We can go home!" Joey smiled, and then he and Mat went to comfort Nikita, who was sobbing.

"Come on, let's go." They all started to walk back to the lounge.

Everyone...except Mortimer, who was going back to the church.

"Mortimer, what are you doing?" Calliope called out. The group turned to him as he started to run to the church.

The group ran towards the church, but it was too late.

All of the artifacts were on glowing platforms, Mortimer about to place the collar on the last one.

"Don't come any closer." Mortimer growled "I'm freeing Nicholas."

"Nicholas...?" Christina asked softly, seemingly now distant.

"It's the evil inside you talking." Calliope looked at Mortimer.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Please!"

"It's already done." Mortimer placed down the collar.

The platforms glowed as the amber started to crack into shattered pieces. The group looked incredibly scared as the Carnival Master broke out. He looked around the church, then to Mortimer.

"I've done all that you asked." Mortimer said softly.

Joey then noticed the crystal in Nicholas's chest. That was the crystal Joey needed to bring his old friends back to life.

"I see you haven't brought her still...Come." Nicholas said, and Mortimer went over.

"Traitor!" Joey called out.

"We trusted you!" Nikita sighed.

Mortimer faced the group as Nicholas waved his hands around Mortimer's head. "You...are so easily manipulated." Then snapped Mortimer's neck.

The group screamed as Mortimer's corpse fell onto the floor. When Calliope started to fight the demon, the screams turned to cheers.

Suddenly, Nicholas got Calliope by the neck and pinned her to a wall while she struggled. "Did you not think I prepared for this?!" Then killed Calliope, her lifeless body falling on top of Mortimer.

They heard a soft thud and Joey turned around with Mat and Nikita. Christina was on the floor, covering her head and wincing in pain. She seemed to be changing again. Her nails to full on black, her sundress to dark grey and teal, horns appearing from her forehead, and the tips of her brown hair turning teal.

"Oh...you three brought her. Three members of the Society Against Evil brought back my younger daughter..." Nicholas looked at Christina.

"Your youngest...Oh my god." Joey backed away from Christina along with Mat and Nikita.

Christina looked up at the Carnival Master with her now pitch black eyes. "What...?"

Nicholas pulled the teenager up and hugged her. "Welcome home, Christina..."

"What the fuck?" Nikita asked softly.

Nicholas looked at the group. "They caught you three into a war that's not yours! Although, as thanks for bringing back my daughter, I'll bring my special friends to help you."

As soon as he said that, the cemetery mausoleum opened up to a ton of zombies coming in through the side exit of the church to chase down the group of youtubers.

The three ran, Christina wanting to run away from Nicholas as well, but she can't leave the church, much how the demon dog couldn't get in.

She was stuck, and forced to watch her friends get chased by a lot of zombies.


	11. The Carnival Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter! The Carnival Master!  
> (this is where found family comes in!!)

Joey, Mat, and Nikita ran from the church to the arcade. They boarded the doors and windows, all three out of breath from running.

"He just literally brought the dead back to life!" Joey said as they slowly went to the lounge area.

Mat then noticed the map, pointing to it. "We always got to start with the map, right?" 

The three went to the map, starting to put it down and put it on the coffee table. The new place was a tree stump.

"How can a tree stump help us-" Joey was cut off by Nikita turning the map around to the back. It was a big scene with the two people MatPat saw when he died.

Mat started to read the story that came with it. "We were slaughtered by the Carnival Master because we didn't know his secret. He stole the Life Stones and placed his essence inside them. While they exist, he cannot be killed. You must find them, and with the power of the cleansed artifacts, destroy him. His youngest daughter, Christina, was born with part of the demon that the Carnival Master has. Killing him would kill her demon form."

"Oh, that's good, right?" Joey asked.

"Wh-Yes! We're not only saving a town, but a half demon child!" Nikita looked at Joey.

MatPat looked back at the note. "The first Life Stone lies at the heart of a tree long passed."

"The stump!" Joey called out, smiling.

"Be careful of his undead minions. If you're captured, you'll be taken to the cemetery where you must be rescued by two of your friends who need to lay their hands on the mausoleum. If you have not been freed in five minutes, the undead will feast on your flesh."

"...If one of us gets captured, no matter what, we have to get the other one back." Joey looked between the two.

They both agreed, and the three did a small little cheer for themselves for luck before they started to go get the first stone.

~🎆🎠🎪~

At the church, Nicholas was starting his spell. He stood in the middle of the pentagram on the floor, as the lights from the platforms glowed brighter.

Christina was trying to sneakily find a way out, but having no such luck of getting out of the church. It was like the wall that didn't let the demon dog inside the church, but this time, it was not letting Christina out of the church.

The teen sighed in her now demonic tone of voice and stared out the now open back door and into the night. Her face was wet with tears that streamed down from her pitch black eyes, and she sniffled as she wiped her nose.

She felt horrible, she really did! Christina felt like a traitor to the youtubers. Meanwhile, her friends are probably dying by the hands of her dad's zombie army.

Christina wiped her eyes, sighing again. "Hopefully they can save me..." She whispered to herself. She felt so hopeless, yet she kept a slight bit of it.

After a couple minutes of thinking how to escape, she saw some of the zombies coming back with a figure.

MatPat.

Christina gasped as the zombies stuffed Mat into the mausoleum and stumbled away. She started to bang her fist against the barrier wall, desperately wanting to get out and save him.

After almost five minutes, Joey and Nikita ran over and put their hands onto the mausoleum, freeing Mat.

Joey then noticed Christina and ran over with the other two. "Christina!" He whisper/yelled.

"Hi. Oh my goodness, I am so sorry..." Christina looked terribly sad. "I didn't know I was related to this bitch."

"You're right about him being a bitch." Nikita whispered as well.

"Well, we have good news. We're trying to find all three of the Life Stones that weakens your dad and if we defeat him, we can also defeat this demon side of you." Joey smiled.

"Really? Oh my god..." Christina seemed to be happily crying.

The three soothed her for a couple seconds before Nikita got up.

"I don't mean to be interrupting this moment, but we really need to find those stones." Nikita whispered.

"Oh, right. I'll distract him as much as I can. Good luck, friends." Christina nodded.

Joey, Nikita, and Matt ran back to Fat Man Slim's to get the second stone.

~🎆🎠🎪~

The second Life Stone was difficult to get, to say the least. They had to find the hangman's noose and rope, then use the rope to make a configuration between buildings. To stay away from the zombies, one of them had to put on the hood and the other two had to help them with directions.

Joey made the configuration, while Mat and Nikita directed him.

As soon as it was done, Joey stood in the center and blindly went to get the next stone.

Once he got the stone and accidentally took off the mask, he ran through the drug store, out the back door, then back to Fat Man Slims after a while since Mat accidentally locked the door with a chair.

After a small argument and MatPat apologizing a lot, a note was found and Joey started to read it.

"The Maiden of Madness contains the third Life Stone. It will only release the crystals once it has feasted upon the flesh of an undead mother."

"What's the Maiden of Madness?" Mat asked.

"That's where we killed Colleen, it was very gruesome." Nikita nodded.

"Wait, there's more to this note." Joey started to read it.

"Caroline passed away two years ago from grief over her lost child, and they say she was buried with a token of her daughter."

They started to formulate a plan. Nikita was gonna distract the zombies then put on the hood, while Mat and Joey ran back to the cemetery to get the token of Caroline's daughter.

~🎆🎠🎪~

After a bit, they got the token, a baby rattle, from Caroline's grave in the cemetery and went back to Fat Man Slims. Joey went out to get the mother with the sound of the rattle while Mat started to distract the zombies this time.

After the deed was done, and the mom was in the maiden, the last stone popped out.

This turned off the Carnival Master's magic spell, which made him angry.

"Those fools...they took the Life Stones." He turned to Christina, who was in the corner, silent.

"Christina, my lovely daughter, why do you look so sad?" Nicholas walked towards the teen, which made Christina sink into herself a tiny bit.

"I am fine, dad. Just having emotions." Christina sighed, looking away from her dad.

"Okay, if you're sure...If you need comfort, I am here." Nicholas started to pace around the church.

Christina started to think of a plan...

~🎆🎠🎪~

Mat, Nikita, and Joey were now back in the lounge. Apparently, a message was on the backs of the cards of their deceased friends.

They were starting to spell it out on the table, along with the three stones. Mat started to read the now pieced together note.

"With the power of the Life Stones, place the stones around the harp and strum it twice. The Lazarus Harp can be used to summon fallen champions." 

All three of them looked confused, and thought of Calliope and Mortimer, and went to do it.

Once the deed was done, and the harp was strum twice, two people walked in. Jael and Ryu.

"I saw you guys when I died..." Mat said, softly.

"Guys, it's the Society Against Evil." Joey smiled softly.

"You've done the impossible like we knew you could, Joey." The blonde girl, Jael, started. "Now, grab the life stones. It's time to finish what we started."

As the three grabbed the crystals, the group headed out with the two new friends. After fighting some zombies, the group started to go to the church.

"By the way...is Christina still around?" Jael asked.

"Yes! She's stuck in the church with her dad!" Nikita looked concerned.

"Oh, she must've turned into her demon form...Hopefully the death of her father will help her." Ryu said, quietly.

As they got to the church, Jael and Ryu stepped in.

"Remember me?" Jael said, as the Carnival Master looked towards them. Christina was cowering in a corner, now scared.

All of a sudden, Ryu went to hit the Carnival Master. The attack was unfortunately blocked, the swords were put out of the way towards Christina, and Ryu was knocked out on the floor.

As Jael and Nicholas had this huge fight, Christina slowly went to grab one of the dropped swords, seeming to close her eyes and mumble to herself.

As Jael was knocked down behind the amber case that held the Carnival Master, the demon then turned to the three. He started to make his way over to them.

"You give me those Life Stones, before I rip you apart, limb from limb-"

He was cut off, as something poked through his stomach. A sword.

The Carnival Master fell to his knees once the sword was pulled out, and it revealed a now bloodied Christina.

"Christina!" Joey cheered.

Christina smiled before looking at her still alive demon dad. She put a foot onto his chest.

"This ends now, father. You hurt a lot of people. Willie, that snake woman, the dollmaker, my own mother. Heck, even my own lunatic sister! This is the end for you." Christina growled.

"Why are you doing this, Christina...? I thought you loved your old man..." The Carnival Master weakly said, looking up at his youngest daughter.

"All my life until tonight, I thought of wanting to meet my dad who left my mom because he was too dangerous. I thought you'd be more so just a bank robber or a mafia man, not an actual demon. And this-" She tore her bird skull necklace off her neck and threw it onto the ground before stomping on it. It shattered to bits. "-This is what used to connect me to you! Now to think that I'm a half demon half human daughter to a motherfucker who wanted to kill everyone in town!"

Christina wiped the tears that were now coming out of her eyes. "You didn't care about anyone. You didn't care about mom, you didn't care about Lucy, and you didn't care about me! You just wanted me back so you could have a new demon to take your place in corrupting this town still! Well, guess what? I will never hurt people. I will never corrupt someone. And I...will never join you."

And with that, she spat at her dad, lifted her shoe off of him, then turned away so Jael can finish the job.

The blonde woman slit the Carnival Master's throat, and the time barrier around the town disappeared.

Christina slowly turned back to her normal form, still crying from her now normal blue eyes.

As Nikita went to comfort Christina, Jael helped Ryu back up and looked to Joey. She pointed to the blue crystal on the Carnival Master's chest.

"This is what you came for, Joey. The spell has been broken. Your contract is complete." Jael smiled. "You're free."

Joey immediately almost started to cry happily, smiling.

"Everlock now has a future." Jael nodded.

The group of youtubers shared a hug in the church as Jael and Ryu left. They placed the stones down and started to walk out of the church with Christina and throughout the town as Dawn was breaking.

"I'm going to miss Manny." Nikita admitted.

"I'm going to miss Ro..." Mat admitted as well, while going over to a stand and getting his hot pink horse doll, Blanche, back.

"So...Christina...what are you going to do?" Joey looked at the teen.

Christina shrugged. "I don't know...I've never been out of Everlock."

"Well...if you want, you can live with my wife and I?" Mat asked, softly.

"Really? You two would let me in?" Christina asked.

"I mean, we are expecting a child, so you can be like their older sibling." Mat laughed.

Christina laughed as well. "Okay...I'll take up on that offer."

"And we can show you things! Like Youtube, or video games, or-oh! Maybe even good old shows from the nineteen nineties!" Joey smiled.

"Wow, I missed a lot, didn't I? I can't wait to see." Christina smiled happily.

As they neared the exit, Joey stopped. "Guys...there's one more thing I need to do. I'll meet you on the other side, okay?"

They all agreed, but then Christina went to hug Joey. 

"Thank you so much for freeing me...For freeing my town..." Christina smiled.

"No problem...Now." Joey placed his hands onto Christina's shoulders. "Go have fun, child."

Christina laughed a bit, tears of joy coming out of her eyes as she went back to her new dad and her friend, Nikita.

As the three walked off, Joey went back to the church. He picked up the big, blue crystal that was in the Carnival Master's chest.

As soon as he picked it up, the images of his past dead friends showed up. From Shane Dawson, To Lele Pons, to DeStorm Powers, to Glozell, to Colleen. Finally, it switched to Liza Koshy.

"Joey. Joey, are you there? This is your chance to make things right. Please, we need you. Come save us."

As the call for help ended, Joey lowered the crystal. He looked around the church, seeming to be thinking about this opportunity to save his past friends. Rosanna, Tana...Colleen, Justine...Alex, DeStorm...Gabbie, Timothy...

He smiled as he clutched the crystal in this grasp. 

He was going to have to find some help first...

~ Fin ~


End file.
